Una vida solo para ti
by Lonardi
Summary: Solo una vida. Es muy poco tiempo.
1. Chapter 1

**Una vida solo para ti.**

 _ **Lon: La verdad soy nueva en esto. Escribo por amor a la OTP y porque yo quiero, fanatismo que tengo que descargar /3 (primer coso que hago).**_

 _ **Pareja:**_ _Akashi Seijuro – Kuroko Tetsuya_

 _ **Kuroko no basket no me pertenece sino ah Fujimaki Tadatoshi.**_

Prologó

Esta historia empieza en una humilde casa, no muy lejos y no muy cerca de la ciudad.

Debía estar lejos de la realidad para que la felicidad creciera, pero tampoco lo demasiado como para perder la cabeza.

Y, ¿Por qué se debía esto?

Era simple.

Porque en esa casa existían dos personas que habían creado su propio mundo. Su propio paraíso.

Era época en que la estación de primavera entraba sigilosamente, no sabias cuando empezaba la primavera, no sabias si el invierno había terminado, pero, obviamente eso no importaba en el mundo de ellos. Todos los días eran perfectos. Ya que se tenían mutuamente.

Un joven peli celeste salió de la pequeña casa junto a una canasta de sabanas.

Era pequeño, su cuerpo se miraba realmente frágil, su cabello era celeste igual que sus ojos, su rostro no reflejaba expresión alguna más que paz y alegría, y llevaba un mandil de un azul más fuerte que su cabello. Era un azul rey.

Empezó a sacar las sabanas de la canasta y las coloco en el tendedero.

Y en ese momento se escucho un sonido hermoso, un sonido que el pequeño peli celeste amaba.

La música que su amado tocaba exclusivamente para él.

Un peli rojo, con sus ojos del mismo color que su cabello, llevaba un sombrero tejido de paja y una flor de papel en ella, junto con su viola tocaba una hermosa melodía, acercándose más y más a su querido esposo.

-Seiju-kun…-dijo sonriendo el peli celeste, mientras colocaba otra sabana en el tendedero.

-Tetsuya, ¿Ya te eh dicho que te amo con todo mi corazón?-dijo sin dejar de tocar la viola-

-Si…-sonrió al instante con un leve sonrojo, y agarro otra de las sabanas- Muchas veces Seiju-kun.

Se acerco a su esposo, colocando una de sus manos en su mejilla, mientras que su amado dejo abajo la viola para tomarlo por la cintura y depositarle un dulce beso en sus labios.

Ellos eran Kuroko Tetsuya y Akashi Seijuro.

Personas que jamás fueron aceptadas.

Personas que no se aceptaban a sí mismos.

Personas a las que se les debían temer.

Personas rechazadas.

Personas que no entendían este mundo.

Hasta que se encontraron.

Y decidieron vivir una vida. Juntos.

 **Lon: …. ¡¿ESTO ES TAN DULCE! EN SERIO ESCRIBI ESTO?! ;** **Д; Pensaba hacer algo tierno y lindo pero….**

 **ESTO DA DIABETES!**

 **Ya que (• ε •)**

 **Ammmmmmmm… no sé qué decir (¿)**

 **Si les gusto háganmelo saber.**

 **De todas formas lo continuare** ಠﭛಠ


	2. Chapter 2

_**Lon: en cuanto termine el prologó me inspire y quería continuar con esto así que pos…nada mas que decir**_ _ **(• ε •)**_

 _ **Kuroko no Basket no me pertenece sino ah**_ _ **Fujimaki Tadatoshi.**_

1

Akashi Seijuro era un famoso violinista.

Pero la fama no lo llevo a nada bueno. Y no fue por la presión que obtenía en cada concierto, o entrenamiento. No le importaba el daño físico.

Le estaba afectando psicológicamente.

Tuvo ataques de esquizofrenia, depresión, ansiedad. Había llegado a su límite.

El cargar en sus hombros el peso de ser "perfecto" era gigante. Su padre lo obligaba prácticamente a seguir con la carrera de música intachable que llevaba, repitiéndole una y otra vez "No desperdiciaras ese talento".

En la escuela que Akashi asistía cuando era más joven, todos lamian sus pies como si fueran sus mascotas, no dejaban de llegar halago tras halago. Aunque pareciera que él estaba en la gloria total, realmente estaba en la oscuridad. Él estaba solo. No tenía nada por el cual seguir adelante. Cuando apenas era un niño él tenía una razón por la cual tocar. Su madre.

Y es algo que le han retachado muchos profesores profesionales, el que toca con tristeza, con nostalgia, como si la música estuviera vacía. Y era bastante obvio. Akashi Seijuro no tenía una razón por la cual tocar.

Hasta un 27 de febrero, la fecha que él jamás olvidara, la fecha que cambio su vida para siempre.

Estaba en secundaria.

Quería descansar de todos los halagos que había recibido, y los que faltaban, así que decidió ir a la terraza de la escuela, nadie ni nada podría molestarlo, cerrando la puerta en el momento que salió, respiro profundamente el aire de arriba, ya que aun hacia frio, se sentía más refrescado, y no dudo mas, busco una sombra para poder descansar.

Pero algo sorprendente sucedió.

-Hola.-dijo un pequeño peli celeste comiendo un sándwich junto con un jugo de uva y un libro en su mano derecha.-

Akashi se exalto un poco, realmente no había notado su presencia.

-Hola… disculpa, pero, ¿puedo quedarme a comer contigo?-sonrió algo nervioso, ya que no quería que sospechara el que no noto su presencia-

-Prácticamente ya estas sentado, seria grosero de mi parte correrte del lugar.- dijo sin expresión alguna.-

-Gracias…-realmente se sentía confundido, como no lo miro antes.- Soy—

-Lo sé Akashi Seijuro, famoso violinista. -mordió su sándwich sin apartar de vista su libro.-

Akashi se sentía un poco incomodo en ese lugar, pero no se dejaría derrotar de esa forma.

-Bueno, en ese caso no es necesario que hablemos de mí, dime, ¿Quién eres?-arqueo una de sus cejas y una gran sonrisa abordaba su rostro.-

Kuroko Tetsuya, me siento atrás de ti.-tomo un sorbo de su jugo.-

El peli rojo se quedo helado por esa respuesta, realmente no esperaba que estuvieran en la misma clase, pero de todas formas como supondría que estaba atrás de él, si ni siquiera hablaba o decía algo, no era su culpa por no tomarlo en cuenta, era culpa de él por no darse a conocer. En ese momento mordió el trozo de pollo con furia.

-Disculpa pero ese pollo no tiene la culpa-alzo la mirada.-

-Pero conozco al causante.-Volteo la mirada con rabia.-

El silencio se prolongo por mucho tiempo, ya casi se acabaría la hora de receso y no se dirigieron ni una palabra. Hasta que el peli celeste saco un bufido bastante silencioso que detecto al instante el peli rojo. Y entonces se digno en voltear al peli celeste y se dio cuenta de que el libro que llevaba leyendo por casi todo receso era aun libro de aritmética. Es bufido era de desesperación.

-¿Tienes problemas con aritmética?-agarrando el libro-

-Si… Aun no entiendo las formulas.-Dijo algo decaído.-

-Si me permites decirlo, el solo leer y memorizar la formula no ayudara en que la aprendas muy bien del todo, debes ponerla en práctica.-Hojeo el libro.- Si quieres puedo ser tu tutor. –Sonrió victorioso y cerró el libro.-

-No, gracias.-tomo el libro y recogió su basura.-pero agradezco el apoyo. -salió de la terraza, como si supiera a qué hora exactamente el timbre tocaría.-

Akashi se sintió rechazado, por primera vez… había perdido algo.

Pero no se quedaría con los brazos cruzados.

¿Quién se cree él como para rechazar al gran Akashi Seijuro?

Ni si quiera sabia de su existencia.

Él no era nada. Pero se sentía derrotado por ese pequeño peli celeste.

Esta era la primera vez que Akashi…

Se sorprendía por alguien como…

-Kuroko Tetsuya. -Sonrió maliciosamente- Serás mi próxima presa, quieras o no.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Lon: COMO SOY TAN NUEVA EN NO SABIA QUE HABIAN REVIEWS ;3; LOS AMO!**_

 _ **Lamento el retraso! Es que como estoy a finales de clases pues se ha puesto más pesada la escuela y no tengo tanto tiempo ;3; BUTT! Tengo que seguir escribiendo una de mis OTP's o3o)9**_

 _ **En fin. Disfruten!**_

 _ **Kuroko No Basket NO ME PERTENECE sino ah Fujimaki Tadatoshi. (Yo solo shippeo a sus personajes.)**_

2

-Buenos días Tetsuya.- Desde que Akashi supo de Kuroko se sentaba atrás de él, no dejaba de acosarlo.-

-Buenos días Akashi-kun.- Se sentía algo obligado a contestarle ahora que sabía de su existencia.-

-¿Aun sigues con tus problemas de aritmética?- Miraba fijamente a Kuroko, ya que había conseguido un libro nuevo pero del mismo tema.-

-Si.- Dijo algo seco. Realmente se sentía agobiado por Akashi. Lo seguía a todas partes, comían juntos, y era la pregunta de todos los días "¿Aun sigues con tus problemas de aritmética?", Kuroko era de las personas que se enojaba rara vez, pero estaba llegando a un límite, y decidió hacer un cambio en su rutina de 2 semanas.

-Akashi-kun, ¿Por qué me estas acosando?- Dijo firme. Realmente se sentía harto.-

Akashi sonrió.

-Digamos que se ha convertido en un divertido pasatiempo.

Kuroko se sentía confundido. ¿Cómo esto le parecía divertido?

-No lo entiendo.

-¿Qué cosa Tetsuya?

-El que te comportes de esta forma conmigo, no lo entiendo.

-Solo soy gentil con alguien que estuvo tanto tiempo atrás de mí y no conviví con él.

-¿Entonces me tienes lastima?

-Tenerle lastima a alguien es irrespetuoso. Acaso, ¿no confías en mí?

-No.

Akashi pensó muy bien en que debía decir, ya que, andaba por "la cuerda floja".

-¿Qué puedo hacer para ganarme tu confianza?

Kuroko cerró su libro.

-La confianza se gana con respeto y con la verdad. Una la tienes pero falta que practiques en la segunda, ya que tus razones por la cual "convives" conmigo son una farsa.

Akashi puso una mirada algo seria.

-¿Por qué?

Kuroko, se quedo callado.

-Siento que es una corazonada.

Akashi no apartaba la vista de Kuroko, el quería examinarlo, estudiarlo, saber más de él, pero tenía razón en no confiar, y le enfurecía ya que no había notado ese obstáculo en sus planes. A Akashi le molestaba no conseguir lo que quería.

-Tetsuya.

\- ¿Si Akashi-kun?

-¿Quieres salir conmigo este fin de semana?

El peli celeste abrió enormemente sus ojos. No esperaba eso en absoluto.

-Yo… tengo cosas que hacer… lo siento.

Akashi se enfureció aun más en el interior.

-Iremos al cine, después por algo de comer, y tal vez al parque ya que habrá un festival.

-Akashi-kun, ¿acaso me escuchaste?

-Sera un fin de semana bastante divertido.- cerró los ojos.-

-Akashi-kun, por favor escúchame.

-Pasare por ti a la 1 de la tarde Tetsuya.

El peli celeste miro con angustia a Akashi, así que no agrego ni una palabra más, esta era una batalla perdida.

Era sábado y Kuroko estaba en casa limpiando junto a su madre.

-Cariño ¿me pasas el trapo?

-Sí.

Lanzo el trapo, pero no era lo suficiente fuerte el lanzamiento, así que cayó, causando en su madre risa.

-No te rías.

-Lo siento amor, es que… -agarro el trapo- lanzas como una nenita.- río más fuerte.-

Kuroko quedo en silencio algo avergonzado por la situación, hasta que el timbre de la casa sonó y esperaba lo peor: Que Akashi Seijuro cumpliese su promesa del jueves.

-Voy a abrir Kuroko.- se dirigió a la puerta.-

Tetsuya rezaba en silencio para que no fuera Akashi.

-¿Si?

-Buenas tardes.

Era Akashi, con ropa formal y una sonrisa de "amabilidad", la madre de Kuroko se sorprendió al verle, jamás había visto a alguien tan elegante como él, hasta que recordó.

-Oh!, eres Akashi Seijuro, ¿no es así?

-Si en efecto, me halaga el que me conozca una dama tan bella.- hizo una reverencia.-

-Oh, no seas tan caballeroso cariño, tengo muchos años de experiencia- sonrió- ¿y que te trae a nuestra casa?

-Bueno, vengo en busca de Tetsuya.

Se quedo un momento en silencio. No esperaba que el gran músico Akashi Seijuro conociera a su hijo, y si fue así, ¿por qué Kuroko jamás le dijo una palabra de eso?, era su madre ¿no?

-Bueno, ¿y que asuntos tiene con él?

-Lo invite a salir.

-Ya veo…- volteo lento hacia donde estaba Kuroko, mientras que él le hacía con señas de "NO, NO QUIERO SALIR CON ÉL", pero lo reconsidero ya que jamás le dijo que Akashi lo conocía, y Kuroko sabía muy bien que ella era una gran fan de sus canciones, y decidió castigarlo por ello.- Kuroko jamás me dijo que saldría con un amigo de él.- sonrió-

Akashi estaba a punto de ponerse a la defensiva, hasta que la mujer peli celeste hablo.

-Kuroko, arréglate y báñate, no es de buena educación hacer esperar a tus amigos, y tampoco ocultarle a tu madre la amistad que tienes con Akashi Seijuro.-volteo completamente hacia Kuroko con una cara de asesinato al decir las últimas palabras-

El pequeño peli celeste quedo en shock.

-Pero mamá, aun no término de limpiar…-dijo nervioso-

-Solo queda ese cuarto por limpiar, me encargare del resto cariño, ahora ve y arréglate.- movió sus mano en forma de "chu, chu"- Mientras esperas al irresponsable de Kuroko, Akashi, pasa y siéntate.- sonrió y abrió mas la puerta.-

-Muchas gracias.

Kuroko fue al baño, maldiciendo internamente a su madre por este castigo, y a veces… solo a veces… deseaba tener una madre normal. Cuando salió de bañarse, se puso la ropa más cómoda que consiguió, llevo su cartera, su celular y salió de su cuarto, mirando a su madre y al sujeto que oficialmente odiaba, sentados en la sala bebiendo té.

-¿En serio eso ocurrió en tu viaje a Europa Akashi?- la mujer peli celeste se miraba realmente emocionada por las historias de Akashi.-

-Puedo decir que es una de mis anécdotas favoritas.- tomo del vaso de té que estaba en la mesa.-

-Podría estar todo el día escuchando cada una de ellas.- sonrió alegremente.-

Kuroko lo tomo como una oportunidad para escapar, pero aunque tuviera poca presencia, el instinto maternal era más fuerte que él.

-¡Mira! ¡Kuroko ya está listo!- sonrió malévolamente-

-Entonces, ¿Nos vamos Tetsuya?

-Dio un suspiro pesado- Si…

Akashi se levanto del sofá.

-La pase realmente genial, espero y se repita.- beso la mano de la madre de Tetsuya-

-Lo mismo digo.- se levanto de su asiento y se dirigió a Kuroko abrazándole al instante.- ¡Ve con cuidado cariño!- y se acerco más a su oído- esto lo consigues por ocultarme las cosas-susurro.-

Kuroko se quedo en shock, maldiciendo aun más a su madre.

-Y otra cosa, tu padre no llegara esta noche, tuvo que hacer un viaje, así que nos veremos en la mañana ¿Si?

-Está bien.

Akashi no creía lo que escucho en ese momento, tenía planeado llevarlo a su mansión después del festival, pero, esta oportunidad no se debía derrochar tan ingratamente.

En el momento se despidieron de la mujer peli celeste y fueron a la limosina negra que estaba en frente de la casa, Kuroko no podía creer que no la había visto.

-Akashi-kun, ¿A dónde iremos primero?

-Al cine por supuesto.-chasqueo los dedos-

Quedaron en completo silencio, Kuroko no sabía de qué hablar con su "acosador personal", ya que bueno… era un acosador.

-Tu madre es encantadora Tetsuya.

Kuroko lo miro inexpresivamente, hasta que un pensamiento "raro" llego a su cabeza, y solamente volteo su mirada a la ventana.

-Ella es rara…

-Eso hace especial a la gente.

Quedaron otra vez en silencio, Kuroko realmente se sentía incomodo.

-¿Te importa si leo algo?- el peli rojo saco un pequeño libro de una caja que estaba debajo de su asiento-

-En absoluto.

El auto iba más lento, Kuroko se preguntaba el por qué, pero mejor lo miro por sí mismo. Había tráfico, ¿Cuánto más tenía que soportar esto?

-¿Sabías que tenemos heridas?

El peli azul volteo hacia Akashi.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-A que tenemos heridas, heridas emocionales por supuesto, y ¿sabes a que se debe eso?, al miedo.

Kuroko solo lo miraba con curiosidad.

-Desde chicos somos entrenados para vivir en esta sociedad. Haces algo mal, te corrigen, y listo, estas herido emocionalmente, pero lo único que necesitas para sobrevivir en este "hospital psiquiátrico" es…

-Una máscara.

Akashi lo miro en silencio.

-Sí, también eh leído ese libro, me ha sido de ayuda.

-Pues yo opino diferente.

Kuroko quedo en silencio.

-Si hablamos de supervivencia, necesitas hacer algo más que una máscara, porque somos capaces de llegar a algo más que una simple mascara, ¿Qué te parecería tenerlo todo?, sobrepasarlos a ellos y ser mejor que todos ellos.

-Te refieres ah…

-No unirte a los demás enfermos. Que ellos sean tuyos.

Kuroko se sentía realmente confundido, no entendía muy bien a lo que quería llegar Akashi, pero, presentía que no era bueno.

-Pero en fin, que más se puede hacer ¿No crees?

-Yo creo que mientras haya esperanza aun se puede hacer más.

Akashi miro con negación a Kuroko- Si, esperanza…

Duraron alrededor de 30 minutos en el trafico, y Kuroko se empezaba a acostumbrar a la presencia de Akashi, incluso descubrió que tenían algunos gustos idénticos. Y esa era la magia del peli rojo, entablar conversación.

-Akashi-kun, ¿Qué película vamos a mirar?

-No tengo ninguna en mente.

-Elijamos la que empiece pronto.

Al mirar la cartelera, la única disponible a la hora era de comedia.

"¿En serio miraremos esto?", pensó Akashi, él realmente no le gustaba las películas de comedia piensa que son muy; estúpidas.

-Eh escuchado muchas críticas buenas de esta película.

-Entonces no perdamos tiempo y vamos a verla, ¿sí?

Akashi compro las entradas mientras que Kuroko compraba las palomitas, y entraron a la sala.

Al empezar la película, se pudieron percatar del anuncio del principio que decía;

" _Estas escenas no fueron actuadas. Toda reacción que verán es real_."

Eran bromas que ellos mismos hacían a otras personas, pero claro, los personajes tenían su historia.

-¿Cómo la gente puede ser tan estúpida como para hacer eso?- el peli rojo susurro en voz baja-

"Me pregunto cómo esta Tetsuya…", volteo hacia el pequeño peli celeste, y no podía creer lo que miraba.

Estaba sonriendo.

Su boca formaba una curva intentando soportar la risa, sus mejillas estaban rosadas, y sus ojos brillaban, de vez en cuando soltaba una risa muy baja para no causar problemas, y se tapaba con la bandeja de palomitas.

En ese momento sintió calidez al ver su rostro, algo que hace mucho había perdido. Así que solamente se quedo callado, observándolo detenidamente.

Quería ver más de esas hermosas expresiones.

 **Lon: -murio moridamente-**

 **Estoy CANSADA! Me inspire mucho** (ノÒдÓ)ノ彡┻━┻

 **El siguiente cap es la segunda parte de la cita de Akashi y Kuroko BB's**

 **Debería escribir un One-shot de MPREG ya que mañana es el día de las madres festejándole a la mami Kuroko** (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧

 **Y creo que lo hare (¿)**

 **ALERT. Puede que vaya a ver un One-Shot de mami Kuroko** (╮°-°)╮︵┳━┳


	4. Chapter 4

_**Lon: Hola!~ no se por donde comenzar**_ (ﾉ･ｪ･)ﾉ _ **estoy super feliz el que les haya gustado mi one-shot**_ ( ◞´•௰•`)◞ _**nhgnhgnhggnhgnghnghgnghggnhnghgn am so japi**_ _ **…**_ (•̩̩̩̩＿•̩̩̩̩)

 _ **Y sobre todo lamento el no poder actualizar tan rápido**_ ( •́દ•̩̥̀ ) _ **, es que leí un fic en el que Kuroko cambia de personalidad y pos me bajo la inspiración muy, MUY gacho, hasta me dio ganas de golpearlo**_ _(_ _ﾉ_ _ｰ_ _`)_ _ﾉ_ _ **, pero luego recuerdo que no es canon y se me pasa**_ _ **…**_ ┌┤´д`├┐

 _ **Pero si quieres tener feels, léanlo, aparte de que no está terminado**_ (ノ´m｀)ノ

 _ **Agradezco los reviews que me dejan**_ ༼ ༎ຶ ෴ ༎ຶ༽ _**me siento especial…**_

 _ **Y AGRADEZCO EL QUE AMARAN A MIS BB'S MASARU Y SHIZURU! Oh mejor dicho a Masaru por su rivalidad (¿) bueno no crean que es lo único que verán de ellos, tengo muchos proyectos planeados para ellos**_ (•̀o•́)ง!

 _ **Kuroko No Basket NO ME PERTENECE solo shippeo a sus personajes**_ （ ´∀｀）

3

El peli celeste salía con el bote de palomitas de la sala junto a su acompañante peli rojo, aun con una sonrisa dibujada en sus labios, hasta que poco a poco iba desvaneciéndose de su rostro, ya que recordó que aun estaba con él, cosa que aun le incomodaba.

-Tetsuya.- dijo Akashi.

-¿Si?- tiro el bote de palomitas en un contenedor de basura.

-¿Quieres ir a algún lugar en particular?- dirigió su mirada al peli celeste.

-¿Mi casa cuenta?- dijo algo serio.

-Vamos, al menos piensa en un lugar, no me gustaría ser el único que se divierte aquí.- dijo con una voz de ironía, ya que no esperaba ese comentario de su peli celeste.

Kuroko pensó un poco la situación. Era verdad que es injusto que solamente disfrutara ese peli rojo arrogante, además, ¿que tenia de malo el estar ahí con Akashi?, era una simple salida de amigos, nada de otro mundo. Pero ese era el problema. Kuroko no sabía que eran ellos dos.

-Akashi-kun.- pregunto dirigiéndose a Akashi.

El último mencionado puso su atención hacia el celeste, levantando una de sus cejas y sonriendo a la vez.

-¿Qué somos?- dijo sin expresión alguna.

-Bien… si digo que somos amigos estaría mintiendo, yo no te agrado y es comprensible, así que mejor digamos que soy tu acompañante por este día.- levanto sus manos y encogió sus hombros al mencionar esa última frase.- ¿Hay problema con ello?- sonrió.

Tetsuya lo analizo detenidamente, y si lo ponía de ese modo podía aceptar abiertamente esa invitación de "acompañante por un día".

-En absoluto, creo que me gusta ese término.

Akashi solo sonrió, pero se abofeteaba internamente "¿¡cómo demonios puedes permitir esto!? Él debería ser mío, eres demasiado dulce con él, deberías ser mas… salvaje", al momento se escucho otra voz "No, primero se debe ganar la confianza de Kuroko antes de hacer alguna movida, no utilices tus impulsos", e hizo un chasqueo en sus dientes.

-¿Ocurre algo Akashi-kun?- dijo preocupado, ya que iba a chocar con un poste, pero Kuroko lo movió antes de que se diera cuenta.

-No, solamente tengo dolor de cabeza- miro furioso al lado contrario a donde se encontraba el peli celeste.

Kuroko simplemente suspiro un poco agobiado.

-Mira Kuroko-Apunto Akashi a un restaurante bastante lindo.

El menor no respondió ya que se sorprendió por ese cambio tan rápido de nombre, ¿a caso no me llamaba Tetsuya?, pensó Kuroko confundido.

-¿Kuroko, pasa algo?- Miro al pequeño acompañante ya que se detuvo.

-N-nada… solo que ese restaurante… es muy lindo- Mintió para ocultar su confusión.

Akashi quedo en silencio, en serio no esperaba que le mintiera de esa forma tan absurda- En efecto, tiene un ambiente bastante elegante y hogareño, ¿te gustaría entrar?

-Si...

El restaurante era un tipo casa de Inglaterra, con adornos bastantes viejos pero que daban toques de calidez al lugar, tenían un piano de cola bastante viejo pero que se miraba en buenas condiciones y un montón de flores a su alrededor, y en ese momento son recibidos por una mesera.

-¡Buenas tardes!, ¿desea una mesa?

-No, deseamos comida.- dijo Akashi con un tono de sarcasmo amigable.

-¡Jajajajaja!, bueno, este restaurante funciona de la siguiente manera; Primero vas a una mesa, escoges de nuestro menú su comida, yo se las traigo y pagan, ¿no es tan difícil eh?- continuo con el sarcasmo.

-Suena algo complicado pero intentaremos apegarnos a sus reglas.- sonrió.

-¡Perfecto!, entonces, ¿mesa para uno?

-No. Es para dos.- dijo firme.

-¿Eh?- la mesera volteo a los lados pero no se percataba de Kuroko- para… ¿dos?

-Yo lo acompaño- dijo Kuroko causando que la mesera pegara un grito de terror.

-¡Y-yo lo lamento muchísimo!- presionaba su pecho con su mano- en ese caso los llevare a una mesa…- tomo dos menús y fue a rastras hasta una mesa.

Akashi hasta cierto punto le daba gracia el don del pequeño celeste, admitía que hasta él se asustaba de encontrarlo en otra parte, pero era gracioso.

-¿Qué ordenaras Kuroko?- dijo Akashi leyendo el menú.

-Un pastel y una malteada de vainilla- dijo Kuroko con el menú en su cara.

-Te recomiendo que comas primero comida antes de comer algo dulce. Podría hacerte mal.

Kuroko lo pensó y en efecto, habían comido palomitas y chatarra, pero no comida "real".

-En ese caso, un udon y una malteada de vainilla.

Desde la posición que estaba Akashi leyendo su menú, alzo sus ojos ah Kuroko.- ¿Te gusta la malteada?

-Si.- puso el menú en la mesa.

-¿Y lo tomas muy seguido?

-Eso creo.- dijo Kuroko inexpresivo.

La razón por la cual Akashi se preguntaba eso era por la simple razón de sus labios, ¿a qué sabrían estos?, ¿tendrían sabor malteada? ¿Y de vainilla?

-¿Están listos para ordenar?

La mesera tomo la orden de los dos y se retiro. Mientras tanto Kuroko aun se preguntaba si Akashi estaba bien, actuaba bastante raro, casi chocaba con un poste de luz cosa que ni siquiera se dio cuenta y cambio su nombre de "Tetsuya" a "Kuroko", no tenía nada en contra de ello, pero, por las acciones de hoy sentía que algo le pasaba a su acompañante.

-Kuroko.

-¿Uh?, ¿Qué sucede Akashi-kun?

-¿En que estas pensando?- recostó su rostro en su mano.

-Para ser sincero… En el cambio de nombre tan repentino, no tengo nada en contra pero…

-Te preocupa, ¿no?

-Un poco.

Akashi lo observo detenidamente, se alegro por decirle la verdad a final de cuentas, pero aun no estaba listo para decir **su** verdad. No era el momento.

-No te preocupes Kuroko, simplemente quiero mostrar un respeto.

-Pero Akashi-kun…

-Y debo admitir que me pone bastante feliz el que te preocupes por mí.

El peli celeste lo miro algo sorprendido, era cierto que se preocupaba por él, pero… ¿Qué era este sentimiento?

-Akashi-kun…

-¿Si?

-Tú…

-Traje su comida chicos~- llego la mesera con una bandeja con la orden de Akashi y Kuroko.

-Muchas gracias- dijo Akashi algo molesto pero sin quitar su sonrisa del rostro.

-Gracias- Dijo Kuroko con un pequeño sentimiento de alivio.

-¡Disfruten de ella!- se retiro la mesera.

-¿Y bien Kuroko?- miro fijamente al celeste.

-Oh, cierto, tienes una mancha de mantequilla en tu camisa- tomo los palillos.

-¿Eh?- Akashi examino su camisa, y en efecto, tenía una pequeña mancha de mantequilla- que desastre… Iré al baño- se levanto de la mesa.

-Seguro.- Kuroko al terminar de dar las gracias comió de su platillo.

El peli rojo llego al baño algo molesto por la situación, ¿Cómo una insignificante gota de emulsión de agua en grasa podía arruinar su perfecta presentación?, ¿Y enfrente de su víctima?

-¿Te estás tardando un poco no crees?- era una voz que provenía de la cabeza de Akashi.

-El plan está funcionando, así que no te incumbas en esto- en esta ocasión Seijuro se susurro para sí mismo.

-Ah este paso morirás virgen.- Sonaba en burla pero siendo serio a la vez.

-Y tú morirás siendo un prostituto.

-Error, moriremos siendo prostitutos.

El peli rojo abrió rápidamente la llave del lavamanos y mojo su cara al instante.

-Aun no pierdas la cabeza, aun tienes que estar con la cabeza fría.

Tomo un pedazo de papel, mojándolo y limpiando su camisa, cosa que logro a duras penas pero la mancha ya no se miraba tanto, y decidió regresar con su compañero. Kuroko lo miro salir del baño mientras aun estaba comiendo de su udon y sorbía los fideos.

-Lamento la espera.- el peli rojo se sentó.

-No importa Akashi –kun.- Sorbió un montón de fideos.

Los dos después de un rato terminaron de comer, y Kuroko pidió otra malteada de vainilla para llevar, y en un momento se encontraban afuera del restaurante, y empezaron a caminar sin rumbo alguno. Oh bueno, eso pensaba Kuroko.

-Y dime Kuroko, ¿te ah gustado nuestra salida de compañeros?

-Sí, pude conocerte mejor y hablamos de algo más que no fueran mis problemas de aritmética.- Bebió un poco de malteada.

-En efecto.

Continuaron caminando hacia el ocaso, mirando cómo los últimos rayos de luz se asomaban por breves momentos envolviéndolos en un silencio que por primera vez no era incomodo. Hasta que tuvieron que pasar por una multitud de gente.

-Mh… hay mucha gente… Kuroko, quiero que tomes de mi mano para que no te desaparezcas, ¿de acuerdo?- al momento que volteo para ver al pequeño peli celeste, este ya no estaba.- ¡¿Kuroko?!- empezó a buscarlo entre la gente, pero como buscar una aguja en un pajar y tirar una moneda al mismo tiempo, ya que había la posibilidad de que no estuviera entre la gente, y era imposible encontrarlo con su falta de presencia.

-¿Kuroko?... ¿Kuroko donde estas?- empezó a salir de la multitud de gente-¡Tetsuya!- gritó algo desesperado, no soportaría pensar que algo le hubiera pasado entre tanta gente, pero los milagros eran verdaderos y Akashi empezaría a creer en ellos.

-Aquí estoy Akashi-kun.- Kuroko miro al peli rojo que estaba algo alterado y se sorprendió por ello, a tal grado de separar lentamente su boca del popote de la malteada- ¿Akashi-kun?...

-Kuroko…-suspiro- no te alejes de esa forma, me diste un gran susto.

-Lo lamento.- dijo con una voz de arrepentimiento.

-Pero bueno, ¿cómo es que te perdiste?- dijo con gran curiosidad.

-Yo había mirado un lindo cachorro por unos minutos, pero en cuanto busque tu presencia ya no estabas, así que decidí salir de la multitud.- Bebió de su malteada.

Akashi simplemente lo contemplo y dio un suspiro algo pesado.-No vuelvas a hacer algo así Tetsuya.- Akashi en ese momento abrió un poco sus ojos y apretó sus labios, mientras que Kuroko solo miraba la reacción de Akashi.- Lo lamen…- fue interrumpido.

-Puedes llamarme Tetsuya, Akashi-kun, no te preocupes.- sonrió alegremente causando una sorpresa en el peli rojo.

-Odio cuando tienes razón.- dijo una voz dentro de la cabeza de Akashi- De acuerdo Tetsuya.- Sonrió Akashi algo victorioso.

Siguieron caminando hasta que miraron un festival en el parque, el peli rojo sabía muy bien que estaba ese festival, pero quería que fuera una sorpresa para su peli celeste, cosa que logro ya que los ojos de Kuroko se iluminaron al mirar ese pequeño festival.

Se dirigieron a los locales que estaba ahí, vendían comida y habían juegos de destreza, por la obvia razón de que comieron hace poco no compraron comida, así que Akashi tomo la oportunidad de jugar un juego y probar un poco su suerte.

-¡Hola joven!, ¿quiere un juego gratis?

-Seguro- dijo Akashi bastante confiado.

El juego consistía en agarrar un vaso lleno de canicas y tirarlo por un tablero lleno de agujeros con números abajo. Al tirar el vaso, las canicas se esparcían por todo el tablero cayendo en los agujeros, se sumaban los números en donde estaban las canicas, y conforme el número que obtenías conseguías un premio con esa cantidad.

-Dime Tetsuya, ¿Cuál es el premio que quieres?- fijo su mirada en los premios que estaban atrás del señor, mientras que este se preguntaba con quien rayos estaba hablando.

-Akashi-kun, realmente no tienes por qué darme un premio- dijo Kuroko inexpresivo pero sonaba a nostalgia su voz.

-Considéralo un recuerdo mío Tetsuya.- el peli rojo sonrió.

Al pobre peli celeste no le quedo más de otra que aceptar, así que decidió por el premio más grande. No lo había hecho por codicia, simplemente quería que Akashi se sorprendiera por ello y le dijera "elige uno más pequeño".

-Ese, Akashi-kun.- Apunto a un lince gigante que valía 71 puntos.

-De acuerdo.

Tomo desprevenido a Kuroko, causando que sus ojos se abrieran un poco.

Akashi tomo el vaso y analizo el tablero detenidamente, calculando cuales eran los números exactos que necesitaba para llegar al 71, al rato de seguir mirando el tablero, lanzo las canicas y los números dieron exactamente el 71. El señor no lo podía creer cuando hizo las cuentas, ni si quiera Kuroko se la creyó ya que era él a quien le iban a dar ese peluche.

-Tome su peluche señor…- Bajo de arriba el lince gigante y se lo entrego al mayor.

-Gracias.- lo tomo y se lo dio a Kuroko en ese mismo momento.

Kuroko se quedo inmóvil, casi blanco, en serio no esperaba que Akashi ganara el maldito premio.

-Tetsuya, lo gane solo para ti, no me dejes colgado.- Movió de un lado a otro al lince.

-Gracias…- Tomo lentamente ese peluche, y… estaba más grande que el mismo Kuroko.

Después de ir a más juegos en las que Kuroko quería tratar –y en los que perdió el pobre cosito- fueron a comprar fuegos artificiales.

-Akashi-kun, ¿en serio vamos a prender estos fuegos artificiales?- pregunto Kuroko algo preocupado.

-Lo siento Tetsuya, no esta vez, los necesitare para algo en especial.

Kuroko se sentía algo aliviado, pero aun con curiosidad.

-¿En qué cosa Akashi-kun?

-Es algo personal Tetsuya.

-Lo siento.- dijo algo apenado ya que no se metía mucho en la vida de los demás y no estaba acostumbrado a que le dieran ese tipo de respuesta.

-No te preocupes, tal vez luego te cuente luego.- el mayor sonrió para el pequeño acompañante.

-De acuerdo.

Los dos se fueron de la feria con un montón de cosas, sobre todo Kuroko con un lince gigante como su nueva mascota.

-Akashi-kun, te quiero agradecer otra vez por este… recuerdo.

-De nada, espero y lo disfrutes.

-Espera Akashi-kun…

-¿Sucede algo Tetsuya?

-¿Qué no veníamos en una limosina negra?

-Oh, descuida, solamente llamo al chofer y nos recogerá.- saco su celular.

-Es un alivio… no quería cargar este lince hasta mi casa.- acomodo el peluche gigante.

Pasaron los minutos cuando el chofer llego, entrando a esa limosina que Kuroko pensaba que aunque fuera negra, se hacía resaltar demasiado, y al fin llegaron a la casa de Kuroko.

-Bien, aquí es mi parada.- dijo Kuroko abrazando aun mas fuerte el lince.

-En ese caso te acompaño.

Los dos bajaron de la limosina, hasta que la voz regreso a la cabeza de Akashi.

-Este es el momento, no perdiste tu maldito tiempo con él como para arruinarlo ahora.

-Quiero cambiar de planes.

-¿Qué…?

-Lo que escuchaste, no haremos un movimiento aun. Esperaremos.

-Por eso te odio, ¡haces las cosas increíblemente lento!, por eso morirás de abstinencia.

-Lo que digas.

-Mejor me encargare de esto.

-¡Oye!- grito Akashi sujetando su cabeza.

Kuroko tiro su peluche gigante dirigiéndose a Akashi ya que ese grito lo había preocupado.

-¡Akashi-kun!- corrió hasta el peli rojo que este estaba recostado en la pared con la cabeza agachada.- ¿Estás bien?- ayudo a enderezarse.

-Si… solamente necesito algo de agua…- dijo susurrando.

-Te llevare adentro- dijo Kuroko mientras era usado de apoyo.

-Gracias Tetsuya…- Akashi miro a Kuroko exaltándolo un poco ya que…

Su ojo izquierdo era color ámbar.

 _ **Lon: TERMINE**_ (~￣▽￣)~

 _ **Bueno si, no acaba la historia pero este cap si y…**_

 _ **Me duele el cerebro**_ °(ಗдಗ。)°.

 _ **Pero meeh**_ ヽ(；▽；)ノ

 _ **Y como han notado; no eh mencionado nada de basketball :'D…**_

 _ **Y no lo hare**_ (╯°□°）╯︵ ┻━┻

 _ **GRACIAS POR LEER**_ (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧

 **ALERT. Puede que venga hard en el siguiente cap** ʕノ•ᴥ•ʔノ ︵ ┻━┻


	5. Chapter 5

_**Lon: HOLA!~ Bueno aquí continuando con Akakuro**_ (。・ω・。)

 _ **La verdad no tengo mucho que comentar asi que…**_

 _ **VAMOS A LEER!~**_ _ヽ_ _(_ _)_ _ノﾜｰｲ_ _ヽ_ _(´_ _)_ _ノﾜｰｲ_ _ヽ_ _( ´_ _)_ _ノ_

 _ **ALERT. Ligero lemon (spoiler ya sé, pero algunos deben saber por si no les agrada el lemon**_ (๑•̀ㅁ•́๑)✧ **)**

 _ **Aparte de que uso a la segunda personalidad de Akashi como otro personaje, bueno creo que se dieron cuenta de ello en el cap anterior...**_

 **Kuroko No Basket no me pertenece (solo shippeo a los personajes** （˶′◡‵˶） **)**

4

Kuroko se sentía diferente. Cuando miro el ojo color ámbar de Akashi, entro un escalofrió en su espalda. Tetsuya servía un vaso de agua para Akashi, mientras que este estaba recostado en el sillón.

-Akashi-kun, ¿Cómo te sientes?- dijo Kuroko dándole al peli rojo el vaso con agua.

-Tengo un ligero dolor de cabeza, pero nada de qué preocuparse Tetsuya, gracias- agarro el vaso de agua.

-Iré a avisarle a tu chofer que venga por ti, para que descanses en casa.- el peli celeste se dirigió a la puerta.

-Tetsuya.- dijo Akashi con su mirada fija- ¿podría dormir aquí esta noche?

-Pero Akashi… ¿no estarías más cómodo en tu casa?- replico Kuroko deteniéndose en la cornisa.

-En realidad me siento mejor aquí que en mi propia casa- sonrió melancólicamente- estoy solo.- bebió del vaso con agua.

-Akashi-kun… -dijo algo triste Kuroko- creo… que puedes dormir esta noche.- el pequeño peli celeste entendía el sentimiento de Akashi.

-Gracias, Tetsuya.- el mayor le regalo una sonrisa al peli celeste.

Y así fue el caso, Kuroko le aviso a su chofer y este lo acepto de buena manera dejándole ropa extra que siempre llevaba en la limosina para los "accidentes" del amo Seijuro.

-Akashi-kun, tu chofer dejo ropa extra.- entro a la casa con el bonche de ropa.

-Oh, así que aun tiene esa costumbre…- Kuroko le dio la ropa a Akashi.- ¿te importa si uso tu ducha?

-En absoluto.- dijo Kuroko apuntando al baño.

Mientras peli rojo se duchaba, Kuroko preparaba la cama de su cuarto ya que Akashi dormiría ahí como el invitado que era. Entro al baño del cuarto lavándose los dientes. Tomo una almohada y una cobija, llevándola hasta el sofá.

Entonces un Akashi recién duchado salió del baño.

-¿Eh?, ¿Dormirás en el sillón?- el peli rojo se acerco ah Kuroko.

-Sí, no tenemos un futon, lo siento.- dijo acomodando la almohada.- dormirás en mi cuarto, esta de aquel lado.

Akashi camino hasta el cuarto señalado. Era una habitación normal, increíblemente limpio y con un montón de libros, pero Akashi no se había percatado de algo, el que Kuroko estuviera atrás de él todo este tiempo.

-Tetsuya…-suspiro con el pecho en su mano.

Kuroko simplemente se burlo de él en silencio, le divertía asustar a las personas, y más si fuera alguien que… ¿odiar seria la palabra correcta?

-Iré a dormir Akashi-kun, buenas noches.- se retiraba el peli celeste hasta que una mano lo giro tomándolo por sorpresa y al momento topándose con la mirada de- ¿Akashi-kun…?- realmente dudaba a que fuera él.

El peli rojo lo tomo por la cintura acercándolo a una distancia sumamente peligrosa. Era tal la distancia, que ambas respiraciones chocaban simultáneamente causando en Kuroko un sonrojo.

-Tetsuya…- se escucho la voz ronca del peli rojo causando un escalofrió en la piel de Kuroko.

Sin perder un segundo más Akashi poso sus labios en los de Kuroko, montando un apasionado beso, con un ligero toque de inocencia ya que… Era el primer beso del peli celeste.

Al separar sus labios Akashi admiro a su Kuroko totalmente sonrojado, con los ojos cerrados y con un temblor en sus piernas.

-Akashi-kun…- Abrió sus ojos realmente sorprendido ante la acción del peli rojo.

-Eres tan delicioso… Tetsuya…- Kuroko al escuchar estas últimas, palabras no pudo contenerse y simplemente se sonrojo aun mas.

-Detente por favor…- El menor tenía que pensar en lo que estaba haciendo, el sujeto que casi durante todo el año nunca noto su presencia, y que hace poco lo acosaba, e incluso lo obligo a ir a una cita con él, estaba besándolo y diciéndole todas esas frases vergonzosas.

Pero el tiempo para pensar de Tetsuya se había acabado ya que el demonio rojo había atacado su cuello causándole una marca en su blanca piel.

-¡A-Akashi! ...-El menor se quejo ya que le había sacado un poco de sangre.

-Me perteneces, cualquiera que la vea lo sabrá.- murmuro en el cuello de Kuroko.

Pero antes de que Kuroko formulara alguna otra pregunta en sí mismo, Akashi lo llevo hasta la cama del cuarto, recostándolo en las frías sabanas.

-A-Akashi-kun…- El peli celeste no podía pensar con esos ojos clavados en cada movimiento que hacía, quería escapar, pero como si leyera su mente el peli rojo lo detenía haciendo que su intento fuera **SIEMPRE** en vano.

-Eres tan lindo… tengo un buen gusto…- dijo entre murmullos y relamiéndose sus labios cada vez que besaba cada parte del cuerpo del menor.

-Por favor, para…- solo eso podía salir de la boca de Kuroko.

-No digas eso… solo causaras que me excite…- dijo lentamente en su oreja, mordiéndola al instante.

-P-para…- realmente quería que parara en ese momento, pero… al sentir su aroma tan cerca, incluso su propio calor… le encantaba esa sensación.

Akashi lo empezó a embestir, quitando su camisa primeramente, al mirar esos lindos y tiernos botones rosados no dudo en morderlos como si fueran pequeñas frutillas rojas.

Pero esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso.

Ya que Akashi descubrió la madre de las debilidades de Kuroko.

Sus pezones.

-¡AKASHI!- Kuroko tomo la almohada que estaba atrás de él y se la lanzo al peli rojo fuertemente apartándolo de inmediato.- ¡Te dije que pararas!- se escapo de la mirada de Akashi por un momento, por fin Kuroko estaba analizando y pensando cuerdamente.

Por parte del peli rojo simplemente se quedo con la almohada en la cara, mientras que esta caía lentamente descubriendo una cara de "Khé".

-Sal de mi casa inmediatamente…-dijo un Kuroko realmente sonrojado tapándose con un pedazo de sabana.

-Tetsuya… yo…- trato de acercarse al menor, pero este tomo otra almohada lanzándosela aun más fuerte, y demonios… tiene un buen brazo.

-…-no le dirigió otra mirada al peli rojo. Y ya había encontrado la respuesta. Odio era la palabra correcta.

Akashi solamente se levanto de la cama, tomo sus cosas y se retiro de la casa de Kuroko.

*Con Kuroko*

Se quedo un momento envuelto en sus pensamientos. ¿Qué rayos le pasaba a ese sujeto?, ¿Qué quería de mí?, ¿Por qué debe ser de esta forma? y ya que empezaba a sentirme bien a un lado de él.

-Creo que por eso mamá siempre me da consejos de noviazgo.

Kuroko destapo un poco su pecho ya que no había peligro de que el demonio rojo lo volviera a atacar. Y pudo observar como uno de sus pezones aun estaba algo duro, causando en Kuroko un sonrojo nivel **INFIERNO** , y el que volviera a tapar su pecho con la sabana.

-¿En serio soy tan débil en esa zona?-Murmuro para sí mismo dando un suspiro- creo que me bañare…

Entonces al levantarse mira una billetera tirada en el suelo, la levanta y se da cuenta de que es de Akashi. No hace más que soltar un suspiro y guardarla en su cajón, por ahora no quería saber nada de él.

Cuando iba a punto de bañarse, recuerda algo de lo que no se había percatado…

-Akashi-kun fue mi primer beso.- El pequeño tapo su boca con la mano, teniendo un rubor en sus mejillas pálidas.

¿Por qué tu?

Separo su mano de su boca, rozando lentamente con las yemas de sus dedos, los labios que Akashi Seijuro proclamo como suyos.

.

.

.

*Con Akashi*

Akashi iba caminando por la oscuridad, con solo una simple línea de faroles guiándolo, ya que… según iba a dormir en casa de Kuroko.

-Sí que estas imbécil.- dijo en voz alta.

El silencio abordo el lugar.

-¿No dirás nada?- sonrió.

-¿Por qué?, cada vez haces lo mismo, no creo que con unas simples palabras te haga cambiar de opinión.- Akashi hablo algo enojado.

-Tienes razón, pero al menos quiero que lo intentes, estoy aburrido.- volteo de un lado a otro.

-Te tengo una pregunta.

-¿Si?

-¿Qué piensas de Kuroko?

-Hm… una simple persona más que ni siquiera vale la pena, vez que tampoco tiene presencia alguna.

-Eso lo hace especial.

-Ya veo… te enamoraste de él.

-No estoy seguro de llamarlo amor… pero el que te rechazara de esa forma me llamo la atención.

-¡NO ME RECHAZO!, solo lastime sus pequeños pezones y se enojo por eso.

-No negare que si fuiste brusco con alguien tan frágil como Kuroko.

-Pues que se acostumbre si es que quiere estar conmigo.

-Después de esto no creo que quiera volverte a ver.

-Volvernos, recuerda que estamos en un solo cuerpo, además ¿para qué seguir intentando?, sabemos muy bien lo que sucede cuando abres tus "sentimientos".

-No escuchare esto, y menos proviniendo de ti.

-¿Qué cosa?, ¿el cómo después de tantos intentos seguirás fracasando en tu búsqueda del "real amor"?, ¡si que das risa!

-Y tu pena, solamente buscas el placer en las personas.

-Para eso existen, ¿no?

Si, en efecto, Akashi estaba hablando con él mismo, pero no lo culpo, la esquizofrenia te despega de la realidad, los locos son en realidad unos genios incomprendidos.

.

.

.

El lunes en la mañana, Kuroko estaba sentado en su pupitre leyendo un libro, que por primera vez, no era de aritmética. Era una novela corta, de vez en cuando le gustaba leer ese tipo de libros, pero mientras las personas iban llegando al salón, un amargo recuerdo lo incomodo al instante. Ese calor en su cuerpo, esos delicados toques y uno que otro atrevido, haciéndolo sentir realmente… bien… ¡No!, no debía dejarse llevar por este tipo de emociones, pero al pasar esa enorme vergüenza, en verdad no sabía cómo se enfrentaría a Akashi, claro que no tenía intención alguna de hablarle después de casi querer violarlo, pero sí de dejar en claro que no quería volver a verlo, y esa era su meta del día.

Las personas seguían llegando y sentándose en sus pupitres, ya era tarde y Akashi aun no llegaba, es cierto, lo hecho de su casa, ¿en donde habrá dormido?, ¿no le habrá pasado algo?, a Kuroko le preocupaba ya que puede a ver sido su culpa. La campana sonó y el maestro entro inmediatamente, ¿Qué sucedió con Akashi?, "jamás había llegado tarde", susurro el peli celeste. Pero como si hubieran invocado al demonio rojo, una puerta se abrió fuertemente, dejando a todos con un escalofrió en su espalda, y dejando al profesor horrorizado al mirar quien era.

Akashi Seijuro.

Estaba rasgado del uniforme, totalmente sudoroso, con marcas de sangre en su cabeza y hombros. Todos se quedaron sin habla.

-¿Puedo pasar?-dijo el peli rojo rompiendo el silencio con esa fría frase.

-S-seguro…-dijo el profesor tapándose con el libro como si este fuera a protegerlo de tal amenaza como un Seijuro malhumorado.

-Gracias…-camino el peli rojo agarrando su mochila de un solo tirante ya que esta también estaba totalmente destrozada.

Todo el mundo no dejaba de poner su mirada en el peli rojo, esa aura maligna lo hacía destacar demasiado, pero como era de esperarse, Akashi se molesto por tanta atención prestada que los miro con una de sus famosas miradas matadoras, haciendo que el mensaje de "dejen de mirarme" llegara a cada uno de ellos, todos se asustaron y voltearon rápidamente a sus cuadernos.

Kuroko no podía creer lo que estaba presenciando, pensaba que esta era una broma de muy mal gusto si es que Akashi quería causar lastima para que lo dejaran pasar, pero al mirar esas marcas, realmente dudaba de que fuera esto.

Cuando el peli rojo estaba a punto de llegar a su asiento, y su cansada mirada se poso en la del preocupado peli celeste, causo una cierta ternura dentro de sí mismo, así que a duras penas le dedico una cálida sonrisa, no se sentía con ánimos de hacerlo, pero en frente de su Tetsuya no quería verse débil.

El peli celeste se sorprendió al ver esa sonrisa, después de todo no parecía molesto de que lo corriera de su casa.

Mientras la clase transcurría y todos regresaban a su color habitual, Kuroko quería pedirle a Akashi de que fuera a la enfermería, esas marcas podrían infectarse y no sería nada bueno para el músico Seijuro. Pero antes de que le pudiera dirigir la palabra, una joven que estaba a un lado de él le dijo en voz baja "Akashi-kun, ¿no deberías ir a la enfermería?, esas marcas son preocupantes", por lo que Kuroko mejor regreso su mano y bajo la mirada, era mejor de que alguien más se encargara de ello, pero esto no era todo.

-Te agradezco la preocupación, pero no necesito ir a la enfermería-sonrió como si esto hubiera sido humanamente posible, causando que el peli celeste levantara la mirada rápidamente sorprendiéndose por ese comentario.

-P-pero… Akashi…-La joven no dejaba de quitar la cara de preocupación en su rostro.

-Descuida, no pasara nada malo, pero aprovechando, ¿no tienes un lápiz de reserva?-dijo Akashi sorprendiendo a la jovencita, ya que nunca le había pedido el gran músico Seijuro un lápiz, pero para su lamentable suerte, no llevaba uno consigo.

-Lo siento Akashi-kun…-sonrió algo triste ya que ni siquiera podía ayudarlo para eso.

-Está bien, no te estreses por un simple lápiz-dijo algo egocéntrico pero dando un cierto confort en la joven, haciendo que después de unos minutos regresara su atención a su cuaderno.

Ahora Akashi hizo la misma pregunta, pero volteo hacia Kuroko.

-Kuroko, ¿tienes un lápiz que me prestes?-Ah Kuroko le dedico una sonrisa, y pudo observar el pequeño celeste que tenía un poco de sangre en su labio.

-Sí, deja sacarlo…-dio la vuelta para alcanzar su mochila, sacando una servilleta y una lapicera.

-Aquí esta Akashi-kun.

-Te lo agradezco.-agarro la lapicera.

-Y toma una servilleta, tu labio inferior esta con sangre.-dijo naturalmente haciendo que el peli rojo se lo volviera agradecer.

Pero cuando Akashi volteo su mirada al pizarrón, una nota se posaba en la orilla del pupitre de Kuroko.

"¿Qué es esto?", tomo la pequeña nota que por cierto estaba algo arrugada y parecía tener… ¿sangre?

 _Kuroko._

 _¿Podemos hablar en cuanto termine esta clase?_

 _Presiento que no me quieres ver, y estas en todo tu derecho, pero en serio, quiero y necesito hablar contigo._

Los ojos de Kuroko se abrieron por la sorpresa, era obvio que si debían hablar sobre esto, y era una oportunidad perfecta para decirle que no lo volviera a ver nunca en su vida, bueno, o eso pensaba el peli celeste.

No tardo en contestar, enviándole una pequeña nota azul perfectamente doblada al músico, haciendo que esta la abriera de inmediato.

 _Akashi-kun._

 _Solo hablare contigo si curas esas heridas._

 _Realmente me preocupaste cuando llegaste en ese estado tan deplorable._

Los ojos del peli rojo se abrieron al leer la palabra " _preocupar"_ , ¿Tetsuya estaba preocupado por él después de haberlo casi violarlo?, esto sí que era nuevo…

 _Solo las curare si me acompañas._

Envió el pequeño papel hasta el peli celeste.

Kuroko al abrir la carta, quedo en silencio, pensando muy bien en lo que diría, o escribiera.

 _Está bien Akashi-kun._

Cuando el papel llego al músico, este se levanto inmediatamente de su pupitre causando un terror a su profesor y a sus compañeros.

-¿Puedo ir a la enfermería?-comento Akashi con su voz "calmada".

-P-por favor…-contesto el profesor aun con el libro en su cara.

-¿Me puede acompañar Tetsuya?-continuo con el mismo tono de voz.

-¿Q-quien…?-bajo un poco el libro.

-Yo profesor-se levanto Kuroko posándose enfrente de Akashi para que el adulto pudiera verlo, y el resultado siguió siendo el mismo…

-¿¡UN FANTASMA!?-el profesor se escondió debajo de su silla, perdiendo más y más el respeto de sus alumnos.

-¿Si puede?-continúo el peli rojo.

-S-si… p-por favor señor Seijuro vaya a la e-enfermería…-el profesor estaba llorando de miedo.

Los dos alumnos abandonaron el salón, dirigiéndose a un nuevo destino que era la enfermería, por fin iban a poder hablar en paz, este pequeño pensamiento cruzaba por la mente del celeste. No se dirigieron la palabra, no parecía ser el momento apropiado.

-Kuroko.-El peli rojo por segunda vez rompió ese silencio en el ambiente.

-¿Si?-decía el menor con su cara habitual.

-Lo siento.

Estaban en frente de la enfermería, pararon en seco cuando Kuroko escucho esto último. Él sabía muy bien que el peli rojo era demasiado orgulloso como para admitir sus errores, incluso lo consideraba un niño mimado, pero esas palabras lo atravesaron como si de una flecha se hablara.

-Akashi-kun…-la sorpresa invadió la cara de Kuroko.

Y en ese momento el peli rojo abrió la puerta de la enfermería, caminando rápidamente –casi corriendo- a una de las camas del lugar.

-Parece que la enfermera no está-se recostó en la cama, se miraba realmente exhausto.

-¿Puedo saber el por qué llegaste así?-el peli celeste entro y cerró la puerta sentándose a un lado de la cama de Akashi.

-Digamos que no pude llegar a casa-Akashi tapo sus ojos con su hombro, tratando de descansar de esa molesta luz del día.

-¿Qué…?-Kuroko puso una expresión de culpabilidad, ese tipo de expresiones hacían que se te partiera el corazón, y Akashi se dio cuenta de ello.

El músico miro al pequeño celeste, causando en sí mismo un remordimiento de haberlo dicho- pero no fue tu culpa Kuroko, tuviste todo el derecho de echarme de tu casa, lo que hice fue indebido y demasiado compulsivo, y yo… jamás te obligaría a hacer algo que no quisieras.

La cara de Kuroko regreso a la de Akashi notando algo que lo sorprendió en el instante. Su ojo color ámbar ya no estaba.

-Akashi-kun…-El celeste estaba a punto de señalar ese detalle que jamás había notado hasta ahora.

-¿Sucede algo?-Seijuro se reincorporo y se empezó a quitar su saco dañado y lleno de sangre.

-…Deja curar tus heridas-Tetsuya se levanto del siento, quitándose también su saco y dirigiéndose al botiquín, creía que aun no era tiempo de hablar de ello hasta atar todo cabo suelto.

-Gracias…-sonrió el peli rojo, le alegraba pasar tiempo con su Tetsuya.

Kuroko se acerco al peli rojo con un bote de alcohol, gasas, unos parches, y medicina, mojo un pedazo de algodón con alcohol y agua oxigenada, dolería, pero, era para que sus heridas sanaran más rápido.

-Y Akashi-kun, ¿Por qué no llegaste a tu casa?-puso un poco de la mezcla en una herida del brazo de Seijuro causando en este un quejido, Tetsuya le empezaba a sacar platica no solo por curiosidad -cosa que lo estaba matando-sino también para que se distrajera de sus heridas y del dolor en general.

-Es vergonzoso Kuroko.-bajo la mirada el peli rojo, apartándola de esos ojos celestes que sabía muy bien que eran perfectos estudiando a la gente.

Kuroko no aparto su mirada de la herida de Akashi-no importa Akashi-kun-movió el brazo de Seijuro para limpiar otra herida.

-…Esta bien…-dio un suspiro- Para empezar…

 _ **Flashback.**_

 _ **Después de que corrieron al GRAN EMPERADOR Y MUSICO Akashi Seijuro.**_

 _-Maldición, ¿dónde está mi cartera?-Reviso sus bolsillos en busca de la susodicha cartera, pero en cuanto recordó donde estaba golpeo su frente fuertemente por su gran estupidez._

 _-Se me callo en la casa de Kuroko…- suspiro pesadamente-No puedo volver después de esto…_

 _-Mi celular…estas cosas siempre son útiles-la batería estaba muerta._

 _-Está bien… de seguro hay trenes a esta hora-volteo a mirar a un reloj del parque y ya pasaban de las 10, ya estaba cerrada la estación-de todas formas no tengo dinero…_

 _Akashi se encontraba en medio de un parque, rondando solo, no parecía que hubiera un alma andante, más que la de él, claro está._

 _-Pff, que mas da-Akashi se recostó en una de las bancas del parque, no es como si le repugnara hacer este tipo de cosas, era lo que llamamos, "sobrevivir" y "adaptarse"._

 _Pero como si fuera por obra del destino, ese lugar estaba marcado._

 _¿A que me refiero con esto?_

 _Bueno, digamos que los indigentes también marcan territorios…_

 _-¡OYE TU!, ¿!QUIEN TE CREES COMO PARA ROBAR MI LUGAR!?_

 _El apacible sueño del músico se interrumpió por un indigente que iba armado._

 _Con un hueso de pollo._

 _-¡QUITATE EN ESTE INSTANTE!-El indigente comenzó a golpear a Seijuro con sus huesos de pollo recién encontrados._

 _Akashi no hizo nada más que hacerse bolita hasta que el sujeto se cansara._

 _Pero el único que se canso y se agoto fue la paciencia del peli rojo. Entre los golpes que el vago le hacía con su hueso, Akashi tomo de este y se lo arranco, rompiéndolo en el instante._

 _-Vuelve a golpearme una vez más, y veras de lo que soy capaz, no me importa que seas un indigente sin hogar.-poso su ojo color ámbar en la mirada del vago, causando un terror indescriptible en él._

 _-…-No dijo nada mas el vago y se fue, dejando por fin a Akashi tranquilo._

 _Eso solo explicaría él porque tenía moretones._

 _Cuando casi amanecía, se dijo a si mismo que no podía ir a su casa y regresar a la escuela, faltaría y eso sería afectado en su recordé de asistencias, y entonces recordó que había dejado un uniforme en un casillero que resguardaba para… ocasiones especiales como esta._

 _-Ya que…- se levanto con un dolor de espalda por haber dormido en una banca en vez de su cómoda y lujosa cama._

 _Se dirigió a la escuela, como esta aun estaba cerrada, tuvo que saltarse la barda, al recoger su ropa tenía planeado quedarse ahí de una vez por todas, pero las ganas de comer le ganaron y volvió a saltar la barda para poder salir._

 _Pero, ¿Cómo haría para conseguir comida si ni tenía su dinero?, eso pensó hasta que hurgo en su pantalón y mochila de reserva encontrando suficiente dinero para un desayuno. Se sintió bendecido._

 _Fue a un restaurante no bastante caro, y desayuno tranquilamente. Como no termino su comida, la pidió para llevar, de todas formas iba a comérsela en los descansos._

 _Pero mientras comía, no dejaba de rondar el recuerdo de Tetsuya, el cómo lo miraba, como se sentía… era tan puro… entonces decidió tomar una pequeña nota que estaba ahí, y escribir algo para su celeste, tenía que arreglar las cosas como diera lugar._

 _Cuando salió del restaurante aun era algo temprano, lo único que abundaba era la gente que madrugaba y salía a correr para mantenerse en forma, Akashi camino hasta un pequeño puente, recostándose en el pasto._

 _Pudo apreciar y disfrutar de esos momentos de tranquilidad, al fin se sentía en paz._

 _Pero esa paz duro muy poco._

 _Empezó a escuchar olfateadas._

 _Y abriendo los ojos lentamente miro que eran unos perros que olfateaban sus sobras._

 _Se levanto de su lugar y agarro la mochila-lo siento amigos, hoy no les puedo ofrecer de esta comida._

 _Los perros solo quedaron observando al peli rojo, este no tenía un buen presentimiento, así que se levanto lentamente para no causar un alboroto en ellos, pero ese intento fue en vano._

 _Un perro comenzó a ladrar, y como si los otros fueran monos, lo empezaron a imitar._

 _Seijuro empezó a correr, pero estos perros parecían tener fuerza "perruna". Tomaron del tobillo de Akashi, provocando que este se derrumbara por el dolor, y los perros empezaron a atacarlo._

 _Y así explica el por qué quedo… así._

 _Cuando los perros se rompieron la mochila y se llevaron las sobras, dejaron a un peli rojo totalmente sangrado, y malhumorado. Se levanto, sacudió un poco su uniforme –como si lo fuera a limpiar- y se dirigió a la escuela, pero no se dio cuenta de que llegaba tarde._

 _Pero eso poco importaba._

 _Quería llegar, punto._

 _ **Fin del Flashback.**_

El celeste estaba con las mejillas rosas, intentado aguantar la risa, sabía que estaba mal, pero una cierta parte de él le decía que riera.

Ya había terminado de limpiar casi todas las heridas del peli rojo, solo faltaba su cabeza, así que tomo una venda y la empezó a colocar con cuidado.

-¿Y cómo dejaste que todo esto le ocurriera al gran músico Akashi Seijuro?, temido y adorado por todos-dijo con una voz de ironía mezclada con burla.

El peli rojo simplemente sonrió- Tal vez el karma quería algo de mí-Akashi era realmente un escéptico, pero quería seguir con la pequeña broma del celeste.

-Creo que con esto bastara…-el celeste soltó la cabeza de Akashi, sentándose en la silla-¿Cómo te sientes después de todo eso?

Akashi lo miro detenidamente, estaba realmente agotado, pero al hablar con Kuroko esos pequeños detalles desaparecían- me siento realmente agotado.

Kuroko abrió un poco sus ojos, creo que le había llegado una indirecta-creo que mejor te dejare descansar en ese caso…-estaba a punto de pararse hasta que el mayor volvió a hablar.

-Pero contigo me siento mejor que nunca.

El celeste paro en seco, y entonces recordó que debía hacer.

-Akashi-kun…-lo miro con su cara baja.

-¿Si?

-Te pido que no te vuelvas a acercar a mí.

Akashi permaneció en silencio, no sabía cómo reaccionar, después de todo lo que sucedió, creo que esta fue la peor cosa que pudo pasar.

-…Lo, entiendo…-no podía hacer nada más que eso. Entenderlo.

-Te lo agradezco Akashi-En Kuroko se podía sentir un peso menos, pero sentía que esto no iba a salir bien de algún modo-Te dejare descansar Akashi-kun…-

-Sí. Gracias de nuevo…-sonrió tristemente, ah final de cuentas, Seijuro no tuvo valor para decirle lo que realmente necesitaba decir.

.

.

.

Kuroko se dirigió a su casa, su madre estaba a punto de irse a trabajar cuando el peli celeste llego, así que solo se saludaron y se despidieron.

Empezó a hacer su tarea, siempre batallaba con los mismos problemas, pero era porque nadie podía ayudarlo o corregirlo, ya que… siempre se olvidaban de él.

Pero mientras pasaban las horas, un hombre con una pinta de cansancio entro a la casa. Era el padre de Kuroko.

-Ya llegue.

-Hola papá.

El señor solo toco su pecho, siendo su propio hijo él seguía asustándose-¿Tu madre ya se fue a trabajar?

Kuroko solo asintió.

-Está bien, entonces creo que esta noche seremos tú y yo, haciendo cosas de hombres-alzo sus brazos haciendo una cara de emoción e iluminándose sus ojos al instante.

-Lo siento papá, pero hoy no puedo-Kuroko sabía muy bien a qué se refería con eso, era, o pelear entre ellos, comer cosas extrañas, salir a correr a quien sabe dónde, o a quedarse a ver televisión, su padre jamás tuvo juventud, paso este pensamiento por la cabeza del peli celeste.

-Oh… bueno… en ese caso eta bien, yo iré a bañarme.

-Está bien.

Kuroko regreso a su cuarto, pero ahora tenía un sabor amargo en su boca, y cuando esto sucedía es que algo andaba mal… ¿pero qué sería?, sus problemas de acosadores había terminado, pero… ¿Por qué sentía que había cometido un error?

Decidió ignorarlo y fue directo a acostarse.

.

.

.

Kuroko llego a la escuela, ahora habría paz y tranquilidad en su vida otra vez.

No podía sentirse mejor que nunca.

Sentía que era capaz de hacer cualquier cosa.

Pero su mundo cambio drásticamente, al mirar a alguien aun con mas vendas de las que le había dejado ayer.

El peli rojo llego al salón, tomando la atención de todos nuevamente.

Su ojo izquierdo estaba vendado, al igual que su brazo, tenía unas marcas en su mejilla izquierda, y sus dedos estaban totalmente vendados.

Camino hasta su pupitre.

Topándose con la misma mirada de ayer.

La mirada preocupante del peli celeste.

Pero esta vez fue diferente.

Akashi no le sonrió en ningún momento.

-¿Akashi-kun…?

 _ **Lon: Ja…. Pensabas que me derrotarías fic? PUES NOOOOOOOOO!~**_

 _ **ESTOY SUUUPER CANSAAAADAAAA –acaba de terminar este fic a las 3:21 a.m.-**_

 _ **Perdon si tarde MUCHO en actualizar ;-;! Como algunos saben ya pasare a prepa y pues tenia que estudiar para mi examen de admisión, -ya lo hice- y ahora tengo otros exámenes para la semana que viene ;-; asi que por ahora tal vez tarde en subir fics ;D;**_

 _ **Y GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS! ME INSPIRARON MUCHISIMO PARA TERMINAR ESTE FIC TAN TARDE!**_

 _ **LAS AMO!**_

 _ **Bueno… también dire en mi defensa que estaba en un debate de si se hechaba desde ahorita a Kuroko o no… creo que hice la mejor elección o-o –yo también quería lemon BB corazonrotado-**_

 _ **Y estoy llorando internamente por esta ultima parte… HASTA YO QUIERO SABER EN QUE RAYOS VA A CONTINUAR D''''':**_

 _ **Ya que bueno… esto lo escribo acorde lo primero que se me venga a la mente…**_

 _ **EN FIN!**_

 _ **LAS AMO!**_

 _ **Y GRACIAS POR LEER!**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Lon: HOLA AMORES!, regreso con mi fic de super fangirleo y lleno de amor~**_

 _ **Ya casi estoy a punto de salir de mi escuela**_ **DDDD':** _ **después de esto una nueva vida me espera (¿)**_ ୧(ಠ⌣ಠ)୨

 _ **Por eso el retardo en subir estos capítulos lo siento**_ ๑•́ㅿ•̀๑) ᔆᵒʳʳᵞ

 _ **P-pero, no abandonare esto, para nada ;-;, este es uno de mis fandoms favoritos**_

 _ **EN FIN VAMOS A LEER!~**_

 _ **Kuroko No Basket no me pertenece, yo solo shippeo a sus personajes y casi le ando vendiendo mi alma al diablo para que sean canons –corazon rotado-**_

5

Kuroko se encontraba en la biblioteca, Era hora de receso, así que tenía bastante tiempo para leer algo corto, o simplemente si le gustaba mucho, llevarlo a su casa.

Pero ese sentimiento en su pecho no lo dejaba concentrarse en la lectura. Suspiro pesadamente y cerro el libro, sabía muy bien que no lograría nada, así que se lo pidió prestado a la bibliotecaria.

-Akashi-kun…-Salió este nombre casi en un suspiro, sorprendiéndose en el instante.

Debía dejar al músico a un lado, pero… ese Akashi que entro al salón hizo que su piel se erizara. Tan solo mirar como las vendas aumentaron en su ser, lo altero drásticamente.

¿Qué habrá sucedido?, ¿Por qué?, sabía perfectamente que le había dicho que se alejara de él, sin embargo…

-Necesito ayudarlo…-Kuroko poso el libro que tenía en su mano hasta su pecho, sintiendo un cierto confort en sí mismo.

Y fue decidido en busca de Seijuro, no por que fueran amigos, y menos por que le tuviera lastima, era más…

Porque era su naturaleza.

―

Akashi estaba sentado afuera del aula, un dolor punzante había corrido por su tobillo, causando que perdiera el equilibrio. Las personas que pasaban, se preocuparon inmensamente, pero el peli rojo hacia caso omiso a sus frases de preocupación. No se sentía con humor para soportar todo esto.

-Si me quieres ayudar, solo lárguense.-Dijo con la voz más fría que jamás había escuchado alguna persona, y causando que todos se alejaran, dejando solo al músico.

-Maldición…-Se levanto del suelo a duras penas, en serio le dolía todo.

Se dirigió a la azotea de la escuela, no quería escuchar a nadie y a nada, estaba totalmente harto de todo. Cuando salió a la azotea, golpeo fuertemente la puerta, dando un porrazo y que al mismo tiempo le causo otra punzada pero esta vez en su mano.

-Odio esto…-Agarro su mano izquierda, que esta estaba totalmente vendada, y le aplico algo de fuerza.

El silencio del lugar era bastante apacible, podías sumirte completamente en tus pensamientos, escucharlos y analizarlos sin interrupción alguna. Entonces el peli rojo suspiro, no tenía la libertad de hacerlo todos los días así que disfruto cada segundo.

De repente un recuerdo amargo colmo su cuerpo.

-Tetsuya.-Se acerco lentamente hasta el lugar en el cual se había encontrado con el pequeño celeste, y se sentó.

La cara de Seijuro era melancólica, no sabía qué hacer, esta era una de las primeras veces que sucedía.

-¿Akashi…?- Una voz sonó a un lado del músico, bastante conocida para él.

-¿Qué haces aquí Shintarou?-No dirigió la mirada al peli verde.

-Mire que habías subido aquí, y tu forma de hacerlo me preocupo.-Se sentó en frente de él con su objeto de la suerte, que hoy era un reloj de arena.

-Te preocupas por nada.-Akashi levanto su mirada a Midorima.

El ultimo mencionado quedo en silencio, observando los golpes de Seijuro.

-Deja de observarme.-Contesto frió el peli rojo, le irritaba que hiciera esta acción.

-Lo siento…-Midorima desvió la mirada.

Ellos dos se conocieron por parte de sus padres, literalmente eran amigos de infancia. Y por ende, conocía perfectamente el tipo de trato que obtenía Akashi Seijuro por parte de su padre en el mundo de la música.

-¿Otra vez sucedió?-Midorima se limito a solamente hacer su tradicional acomodamiento de lentes.

-Solamente una tontería.-Akashi bajo la cabeza.

-¿Tontería?-El peli verde suspiro al mencionar esto último.

-Y una que valió la pena.-Levanto la mirada para posarla expresivamente en los de Midorima.

Shintarou mantuvo silencio, estaba totalmente seguro ahora de que no quería hablar al respecto, pero bueno, no es como si fuera una sorpresa para él, sabía que tarde o temprano ocurriría algo como esto.

―

Kuroko caminaba por los salones en busca de Akashi.

Ya casi iba a terminar receso, pero aun no quería volver, necesitaba encontrarlo, pero mientras tenía la cabeza en otro lugar, choco con un alumno alto y moreno.

-Lo siento.- Dijo Kuroko tumbado en el suelo, pero como era de esperarse, el otro ni siquiera se dio cuenta del golpe.

El moreno miraba el techo como si algo increíblemente interesante estuviera pasando ahí, pero perdió interés alguno y fijo su mirada al suelo, era como si algo extraordinario ocurriera en estos pasillos, pero para su sorpresa algo resbalo por debajo de sus pies. Era un libro de pasta dura color amarillo.

-¿Pero qué es esto?-El moreno peli azul levanto el dichoso libro y lo comenzó a hojear.

-Es un libro.-Dijo el peli celeste por fin reincorporado y con su mirada totalmente fija en la espalda del moreno.

Los ojos del moreno eran bastantes pequeños, pero al sentir esa voz en su espalda, sus ojos se abrieron inhumanamente.

-¿¡Q-Q-QUE MIERDAS!?-Giro en dirección al celeste y dio un salto atrás.

-Lo siento, se me cayó cuando choque contigo.-El moreno estaba totalmente asustado, no esperaba a que hubieran fantasmas en Teiko. Y justamente cuando ese pensamiento atravesó por su pequeña cabeza un escalofrió corrió por todo su cuerpo, pero entonces analizo lentamente las palabras del pequeño _gasparín_ … ¿¡CUANDO HABIA CHOCADO CON ÉL!?

-¿Me lo podrías devolver por favor?, lo saque prestado de la biblioteca.- El peli celeste extendió su brazo con la palma abierta.

El moreno alargó su brazo lentamente su brazo para entregar el maldito libro, ¿en serio estudiaba aquí?

-Gracias.-Kuroko tomo el libro.

-T-Tu…-Señaló con temor el peli azul.- ¿E-Eres un… f-f-f-fantasma?-Mantuvo la distancia.

-No. Hasta donde sé.

Esta respuesta no calmo para nada al moreno.

-Me retiro.-Entonces el peli celeste continuo caminando, dejando una mancha de suciedad en su uniforme y a un moreno peli azul totalmente aterrado.

―

Sonó la campana para entrar del receso.

Tetsuya se encontraba sentado, esperando a que el profesor entrara por la puerta.

Sentía su cuerpo pesado, una opresión horrible en su pecho y su cabeza, las piernas temblorosas al igual que sus manos y comenzó a sudar frió.

No sabía si eran nervios o una enfermedad, no entendía ese sentimiento. Y ese era uno de los defectos de Kuroko, no conocerse a sí mismo.

Pero su corazón se acelero al observar como el peli rojo entraba al aula. Este tenía su rostro de pocos amigos.

-Akashi-kun…-Susurro una vez mas Kuroko.

-¿Sucede algo?- El peli rojo se dirigió al celeste.

Este se exalto, estaba bastante seguro de que dio un susurro muy, muy, MUY BAJO, casi para sus adentros, ¿Cómo puede ser esto cierto?

-…-Quedo helado, ni una palabra salía de su boca, sus manos comenzaron a temblar nuevamente, y continuo sudando, se sentía aterrado el celeste.

Mientras tanto, Seijuro noto cada detalle de Tetsuya, ¿Qué le sucedía?, pudo deducir que su temperatura comenzó a aumentar poco a poco durante el tiempo que lo observaba. Inconscientemente sonríe para sus adentros, aun se preocupaba por él, y eso lo hacía bastante feliz, uno de los pocos sentimientos que podía gozar con casi nadie.

-Solo estabas pensando en voz alta, ¿no es así?-El peli rojo rompió ese prolongado silencio, logrando que Kuroko saliera de su trance.

-Si…-El peli celeste continuo observando al músico.

¿Siempre tuvo esa presencia tan hipnotizadora?

-En ese caso si me permites…-Seijuro se acomodo en su asiento si decir una palabra más.

Akashi Seijuro…  
¿¡EN QUE MIERDA PIENSAS!?

En ese momento Kuroko coloco de un golpe su frente en el pupitre, mientras que el profesor iba entrando a la clase.

―

 _ **¿Qué sucedió con Seijuro?**_

Tomo un gran suspiro antes de llamar a la puerta de su "pequeña" y "humilde" morada.

Aguanto la respiración por un largo momento, cuando al final uno de los mayordomos la abrió, causando un suspiro de alivio.

-¡Amo Seijuro!, ¿¡En donde se encontraba y porque tiene todas esas vendas!?-Era el mayordomo más grande de edad el que le dirigió estas palabras a Akashi, prácticamente lo miro nacer y crecer hasta lo que es hoy en día.

-Un mal día Eric.-Cerro los ojos el peli rojo.

-Ya lo imagino.-Suspiro agobiado el mayordomo.-Por favor entre, preparare su baño.-Eric abrió mas la puerta dejando entrar al adolescente.

-Se lo agradezco.-Seijuro tomo su mochila y se la dio al mayordomo, al igual que el saco de su uniforme.

El peli rojo subió hasta su cuarto, coloco una pequeña moneda en un platón hondo de plata, con un decorado de laureles y tulipanes, que se localizaba a un lado de la puerta de su cuarto. Entonces entro y comenzó a desatarse la corbata, pero en el momento que la despojo de su cuello, una delicada y tímida voz suena al otro lado de la puerta.

-A-Amo Seijuro…-Era la voz de la nueva sirvienta, que estaba llamando a la puerta.

-¿Si?- Akashi tenía que tratarla con tacto y amabilidad, por petición de Eric.

-Su padre…-No terminó de decir la oración cuando el peli rojo contestó.

-Dile que estoy ocupado, luego hablare con él.-Su voz fue firme.

-…-La joven quedo en silencio,-Por favor amo Seijuro, le ruego que lo vaya a ver inmediatamente-Las últimas palabras de la chica sonaban con desesperación, y el peli rojo capto el mensaje.

Ese bastardo la amenazó.

-En un momento salgo.

La joven suspiro aliviada.-Gracias.

Pasaron los minutos mientras que el músico mudaba de ropa, hasta que finalmente salió de la habitación en dirección al despacho de su padre.

-Amo Seijuro.-Akashi se encontró con Eric en el transcurso del camino.

-¿Qué sucede?-Dijo el peli rojo.

-…-Eric lo observo por unos momentos.-Su baño estará listo en cuanto salga de con su padre.-Le dedico una sonrisa.

-Te lo agradezco Eric.-Suspiro Akashi.

Seijuro toco la puerta de la oficina.

-Pasa.- Sonó una voz grave y seria.

El peli rojo obedeció y entro, encontrándose con un hombre mayor sentado en su escritorio con un libro entre sus manos.

-¿Necesita algo?- Akashi dijo con su tono habitual.

-¿Haz practicado?-Continuó el padre con libro en mano.

-No hay motivo por el cual practicar.- El adulto cerro el libro.

-Toma el violín.- Le dirigió una mirada fría a su hijo.

Akashi volteo a un costado y ahí estaba posado.

Su violín.

Se acerco a él, y se puso en posición.

-Toca.- Ordeno e padre.

Y Seijuro obedeció al instante.

Comenzó con una bella melodía armónica, llena de paz, creyendo que con esto lograría dormir a su padre y poder escapar.

Si, en efecto, ya estaba formando un plan para escaparse. No soportaba ese horrible presentimiento en su cabeza.

Cuando finalizo la pieza, su padre no dejo de observarlo con esa mirada fría, esa mirada que, para Seijuro, era bastante molesta.

-Otra vez.- Ordeno frívolamente, ocasionando que Seijuro volviera a tocar.

Pero cometió un horrible error, abrir los ojos y dirigirlos a su padre, mientras que este le dirigía una mirada sin vida, totalmente desaprobatoria, y esto causo que se equivocara en una nota de la canción.

El corazón del peli rojo palpito a mil por hora al mirar como su padre se levantaba del escritorio, dirigiéndose a él.

Y sucedió.

Su padre le abofeteo.

Seijuro quedo con la cabeza abajo y con el violín aun en su mano.

-Otra vez.- Ordeno una vez más sin importarle el que estuviera vendado completamente.

No dirigió la palabra a su padre y continúo tocando una vez más.

Y así estuvo toda la noche, hasta que su padre se harto y lo dejo ir alrededor de las 3 a.m.

Salió el peli rojo con su mejilla totalmente roja, sus dedos punzantes, su brazo completamente adolorido y acalambrado.

-Amo Seijuro.-La voz de Eric sonó detrás de Akashi.

Este giro y le dirigió la mirada, mientras que el mayordomo le sonreía.

-Su baño lo espera.

El músico quedo en silencio, y no hizo nada más que una sonrisa algo adolorida.

-Gracias.-Bajo la mirada y le entrego el violín.

Seijuro sintió un endemoniado sentimiento de paz al entrar en la bañera caliente. Despojo cuidadosamente las vendas que su amado celeste le había colocado. Claro, era su amado en su imaginación, ahora que no podía estar a su lado.

Un suspiro salió de la boca del peli rojo al tener ese amargo recuerdo en su cabeza.

-Y todo esto lo provoque yo…-Tapo con su mano su ojo izquierdo, ya que el penúltimo golpe de su padre alcanzo a darle cerca del ojo.

¿Acaso debo mirar el lado bueno a esto?, ¿Es un reto que debo enfrentar?, ¿Un reto que mi Kuroko me acaba de hacer?, ¿Una invitación para una guerra?

El peli rojo continuo pensando en esto durante todo el baño, quería llegar a una conclusión, pero la pesadez de su cuerpo no se lo permitió y causo que casi se ahogara en la bañera.

-Esta es la señal para salir del baño.

La salir del baño, Eric esperaba al peli rojo a un lado de la puerta, y este traía un botiquín de primeros auxilios.

-Permítame curarle las heridas.

El músico no rechazó la invitación del mayordomo, no sabía si era por el sueño, por el cansancio, pero no le importaba, iba a ser curado y punto.

Eric le coloco las vendas en el cuarto del peli rojo. Este tenía solo la parte de abajo de su pijama puesta, ya que en la parte de su abdomen el mayordomo le colocaba vendas, parches, ungüentos y mas remedios para que esos golpes no se quedaran para siempre, o bueno, la mayoría de ellos.

El lugar estaba totalmente silencioso, solo se podía escuchar como las vendas iban saliendo de su empaque y como remojaba una y otra vez el algodón con alcohol, no es que hubiera nada que decir, pero…

-Amo Seijuro, ¿qué le causo todo esto?

-Eric. Sabes muy bien que fue mi padre.

-No, me refiero, cuando llego, ¿Por qué venia vendado?

El peli rojo suspiro cansado.-Ya te lo había dicho, fue un mal día.- Desvió la mirada.

El mayordomo lo miro algo enojado.

-Seijuro, no puedo creer que aun no lo entiendas, tu salud tanto física como mental nos preocupa a todos.

-Más bien solo a ti.

-Se equivoca, los empleados que lo hemos visto crecer estamos mortificados por usted, ¿sabe cómo nos pusimos cuando no llego ayer a casa?

Akashi permaneció en silencio, desde un principio sabio que tendría una plática como esta con su mayordomo, esto es problemático.

-No se tienen que preocupar tanto por mí, ya estoy bastante grande, ¿no lo cree?

-No.

El peli rojo frunció el ceño.

-Si usted sabía perfectamente que todo esto sucedería, debió hacer algo al respecto, usted no es uno de esas personas que simplemente hace las cosas, sin pensar, analizar, reflexionar, usted debió hacerlo por su propia voluntad.

El músico quedo en silencio.

-Dígame, ¿a quién se sacrifico?-coloco la ultima gaza en una cortada de su brazo izquierdo.

Seijuro bajo la mirada, no quería ver esos ojos.

Esos ojos que reconocía perfectamente, más que los de su propio padre, esos ojos llenos de preocupación, remordimiento, tristeza, ternura e incluso amor, no entendía el por qué se sentía de esa forma cuando fijaba su mirada con la de él.

Sentía calidez en su interior. Algo que también compartía junto a Kuroko.

Pero tenía miedo de mirarlos ya que sabía que estos estarían llenos de decepción, algo que quería evitar.

Escucho un suspiro algo ahogado por parte de Eric.

-Solo tenga cuidado.-Coloco una mano en la cabellera de Seijuro, causando que este reaccionara y finalmente hiciera contacto visual con el mayordomo, mientras que este tenía una sonrisa en su gastado y cansado rostro causando un desconcierto en el peli rojo.-Descanse amo Seijuro.-Se levanto y le hizo una reverencia al músico.

-Igualmente.-Esa fue la única palabra que pudo salir de sus labios.

Quedo en su cuarto totalmente solo, admirando la ventana.

En realidad no lo estaba. La luz de la luna, la soledad, la tristeza, la confusión, la amargura, el dolor, la oscuridad, y el destrozo psicológico eran sus amigos en estos momentos. Nadie más podía entrar a la lista.

Un desabrido sabor atravesó por su garganta.

Se sintió lamentable, desagradable, explicito, desconsolado, riguroso, amargo, justo en el momento en que se dijo a sí mismo:

-Patético.

―

Las clases habían terminado.

Era hora de ayudar en los clubes.

-¡Tetsu-kun ten cuidado con eso!-La chica de pelo rosado grito al celeste distraído que estaba a punto de golpearse con un pilar de la biblioteca.

El celeste paró en seco, dejando una escaza distancia entre su cuerpo y ese dichoso pilar que iba a ser su perdición, ya que llevaba consigo documentos bastantes importantes.

La peli rosada suspiro pesadamente-Solo te dejo unos segundos con estos documentos y ya quieres hacer un desastre con ellos.

-Lo siento Momoi-san.-Miro sin expresión alguna a la peli rosa.

-Está bien Tetsu-kun, solo se un poco más atento en el camino, recuerda que pase 2 días ordenando esos papeles.-En ese momento saco un espejo de su chamarra e inspecciono sus ojos.-Me salieron unas horribles ojeras por este trabajo…

-Está bien Momoi-san, ¿quieres que te traiga algo para que recuperes tus energías?

-No gracias Tetsu-kun, ya tome mi jugo energético.-Levanto su brazo con un pulgar arriba en su mano en señal de "todo está bien ahora".

-De acuerdo.-Kuroko estaba a punto de salir de la sala hasta que la voz de Satsuki lo volvió a llamar, parando justamente en la cornisa de la biblioteca.

-¡Tetsu-kun olvide decirte!, tengo que irme con Dai-chan temprano ya que tenemos que ir a hacer algo muy importante, ¿te importa quedarte más tiempo aquí?, ya que aún quedan trabajos por hacer, ¡p-pero la mayoría ya los hice!

-No hay problema Momoi-san.

-¡Te lo agradezco de corazón Tetsu-kun!

Hm… ¿Quién será Dai-chan?, solo ah causado que tenga más trabajo en el club de literatura, no me molesta, pero, es algo injusto.

-¡Satsuki!, ¿ya nos vamos?-Un moreno sonó detrás del pequeño celeste.

Ah…él otra vez…

-¡Ah!, ¡si Dai-chan!-Dijo Momoi tomando su mochila que estaba arriba de un escritorio.

-Disculpa, pero no me deja pasar.-Hablo Kuroko enfrente del peli azul.

-¿Eh?-Quedo en silencio, analizando cuidadosamente lo que sucedía.- ¿¡T-TU OTRA VEZ!?-Dio un paso atrás.

-Dai-chan, ¿ya conocías a Tetsu-kun?-Pregunto la peli rosa uniéndose a los peli azules.

-¿T-Tetsu-kun?, espera… ¿eso significa que no eres un fantasma?-Se dirigió al celeste.

-Creo que no me presente apropiadamente.-Carraspeo la garganta.-Soy Kuroko Tetsuya, un gusto en conocerlo.-Hizo una reverencia al más alto.

-El es Aomine Daiki.-Contesto la peli rosada.

-Oye, yo debía decir eso.-contesto indignado el moreno.

-Es un gusto conocerte Aomine-kun, si me permiten tengo que retirarme, que se diviertan.-Se alejo el peli celeste.

-¡Gracias otra vez Tetsu-kun!-Grito Satsuki, cuando Kuroko estaba dando la vuelta en un pasillo.

El peli celeste cumplió la tarea que Momoi le había concebido, tenía que volver rápido ya que la biblioteca estaba sola y alguien podía ir a robar o entrar sin permiso, además de que aun tenía que limpiar y hacer el mantenimiento.

Pero mientras iba en el camino, recordó al moreno, ¿Cuál era su nombre?, ¿Aomine?, o era ¿Ahomine?, odiaba no recordar muy bien algunas cosas, pero un divertido recuerdo invadió su cuerpo, el cómo lo asusto con su poca presencia, a veces le hacía bastante gracia hacer este tipo de cosas. Una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro al recordar las expresiones de las personas que, a lo largo de su vida, ah asustado.

Abrió la puerta de la biblioteca.

Al parecer nada ocurrió durante su ausencia.

Se dirigió al escritorio, tomo los artículos de limpieza y se dirigió a las mesas que se encontraban al otro lado de los estantes de libros.

Pero una sorpresa sucedió en esa biblioteca.

Algo que pensó que estaba perdido.

-¿Akashi-kun…?-Dijo el peli celeste con sus ojos abiertos como platos.

-Kuroko…-Este tenía un libro entre sus manos, pero lo dejo abajo al escuchar esa delicada y tímida voz resonar en esa zona de la biblioteca.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-Pregunto el celeste con bastante curiosidad. Sabía que le gustaba los libros, pero no esperaba encontrarlo en la biblioteca, ¿acaso no tendrá una biblioteca particular en su casa?

-¿Quieres que me vaya?-Pregunto con una sonrisa el músico.

-No, en absoluto, eres bienvenido, pero…-Tetsuya no tenía la intención de correrlo del lugar, solo era curiosidad, simple y mera curiosidad.

-Quería leer en paz antes de ir a casa.-El peli rojo no aparto su mirada de la del menor.

-¿No estás en algún club Akashi-kun?

-No en realidad.

-Ya veo.

El silencio abundo durante unos minutos.

-Bueno si me permites, limpiare las mesas.

-Adelante.-El peli rojo asintió con la cabeza y volvió a abrir su libro.

El peli celeste comenzó a limpiar la mesa que estaba atrás de Seijuro.

El silencio se prolongo por todo el lugar, la cabeza de Kuroko comenzaba a dar vueltas, lo busco durante casi todo el día y ahora podía hablar con él, pero, ¿Por qué cada vez que estaba a su lado ni una palabra salía de su boca?, quedaba helado y su valor se desvanecía, ¿Por qué sentía algo como esto cuando estaba a su lado?

-Akashi-kun.

El peli rojo no despego sus ojos del libro.

-¿Hm?

-…-El silencio volvió por 3 minutos.

-¿Si Kuroko?-Continuo el violinista en la misma posición.

-…-No hubo respuesta alguna.

Cuando el peli rojo se comenzó a desesperar, bajo el libro y estaba a punto de dar la vuelta. Pero unos brazos rodearon su cuello, bajando hasta su pecho, dándole un delicado abrazo.

Kuroko decidió que si no podía decir ni una sola palabra para demostrarle a esa persona que no estaba sola, lo demostraría con acciones, si, eran acciones comprometedoras, pero si le daba desahogo, lo haría para siempre si fuera necesario.

Ese abrazo duro un largo rato, el peli celeste no se sentía seguro de poder mirar otra vez a Akashi, y el peli rojo no quería separarse de ese agradable y sincero abrazo, así que no hubo más remedio que guardar silencio, sentir su calor, su respiración, su aroma, su todo.

No estaba seguro Akashi a que rayos se proponía Kuroko, ¿acaso no quería volver a verlo?, ¿no lo odiaba?, ¿no le tenía rencor por tocarlo de esa forma?, ¿no quería proponerle la guerra?, estas y más preguntas surgían en su cabeza, haciendo más innegable este sentimiento.

Kuroko Tetsuya.

¿En qué piensas?

 _ **Lon: Por el amor de Jebus, ¿por que siempre termino tan tarde los caps?**_

 _ **YA LLEGUE CON NUEVO CAP BB'S!**_

 _ **NO, NO ME GOLPEEN PLIS ;-;**_

 _ **Es que… la verdad me daba paja pasar el escrito a digital…**_

 _ **Bueno creo que si merezco que me golpeen… No mas tantito…**_

 _ **Ya se que esta medio corto, y no me gusto tanto el final para ser sincera ;3; pero la idea original era hacerlo super dulce. Ya se que Kuroko parece un tsundere diciéndole "Alejate" y luego le dice "No te vayas plis", pero es que mi Kuroko tiene ese bichito llamado AMABILIDAD EXCESIVA.**_

 _ **Tambien debo aclarar que al principio del fic –mas bien el prologo- digo que Akashi usa la "viola", sabia, SABIA internamente que estaba mal colocarlo ;-; investigue y me di cuenta de que la viola es mas grande que el violin…**_

 _ **Me quería dar un bendito tiro…**_

 _ **Lo hecho esta hecho ~**_

 _ **Y otra vez lamento que este medio corto el cap, pensaba meterle mas wea pero mi cerebro tuvo un debate y me dio un calambre cerebral, y todo se fue a la ñonga.**_

 _ **EN FIN!**_

 _ **Gracias por los comentarios de apoyo que me dieron!**_

 _ **Y a los anons que no les puedo contestar sus hermosos reviews:**_

 _ **Walkeryal:**_

 _ **Mi amor no te sientas tonta!, yo conoci a fanfiction por celular y no entedia ni papa!, yo ni siquiera sabia que era un maldito review, no sabia como leer lo lemmons… DIGO LOS FICS SUPER KAWAIIS NANODAYO, y no sabia ke kosa pasaba. Pero me alegro de que hayas descubierto coo dejarme un lindo y bello review :'D y pues aquí hay mas pa leer… y los exámenes… el de prepa estuvo amm… como decirlo… el de admisión fue mas fácil que el diagnostico :'''''D y APARTE nos hicieron estudiar para que al final no tuviéramos que hacer el OTRO maldito examen .w. los quería matar…Y GRACIAS POR STALKEARLO Y POR EL REVIEW TE AMO CUIDATE!**_

 _ **Bren:**_

 _ **POS SI MANCHO!, Y MUCHO!, me encanta el que te encante mi fic ;-; aow gracias por decirme que es interesante**_ _ **, espero que haya continuado asi de interesante en este cap :'0**_ _ **Tambien amo el Akakuro, es una de mis OTP's favoritas, pero dime, ¿Cómo NO AMAR EL AKAKURO?, es.. es… es tan bello :'''0 GRACIAS POR TU REVIEW!**_

 _ **Bueno… si a algún no le eh contestado su review no dude en decírmelo :'0 incluso hasta podemos conocernos mejor 7u7**_

 _ **GRACIAS POR LEER ESTE CAP TE AMO SI HAZ LLEGADO HASTA AQUÍ.**_

 _ **-Si entraste y no llegaste hasta aquí te amare de todas fromas**_ _ **-**_


	7. Anuncio, no tan chulo

Am…. Si lo se… esperaban siguiente cap. Lo lamento en serio.

La razón por la cual no les traigo el siguiente capitulo es por 2 razones;

No esta terminado (lol)

Tengo un problema en mi mano derecha (soy diestra –doble lol-)

No es que vaya a clausurar el fic, y mucho menos abandonarlo, simplemente les aviso que tal vez se atrase un poco mas de lo esperado.

Si, tal vez no sea un problema taaaaan grave. Pero a la larga, asumo que esto puede EMPEORAR notablemente, asi que lo mas decente de mi parte es avisarle a mis seguidoras/dores que tendrá un ligero retraso este fic.

Mi problema es el siguiente;

Me duele abajito del pulgar de la mano derecha, esa parte que se ve chonchita y acojinada, al pulsarlo me da un dolor… horrible en simples palabras. Y ese dolor viaja hasta la coyuntura del brazo –la partecita de arriba en donde nuestro brazo tiene libertad de movimiento o en donde esta el codo, o sino googleenlo, no se we- y mi madre me dijo que es el "túnel carpiano", yo me quede como: "siento que se que es, pero de todas formas buscare el google"

…

…

Me putas traume.

Si no me cuido, mi muñeca se puede ir a la verga igual que mi mano…

Y aun quiero seguir dibujando…

ASI QUE.

Tengo que cuidarme. Fin.

Tal vez no use mucho tiempo la computadora como lo hago regularmente, lo que lleva a que tal vez no tenga mucho tiempo para escribir en la computadora. Si, lo puedo hacer en escrito tradicional, pero la muñequera no me deja hacer el trabajo, muy "bien" que digamos –esta usando su mano izquierda para escribir todo esto- asi que… eso.

Hare todo lo posible para cambiar mi rutina y que se mejore mi túnel carpiano, que por cierto investigue que era en donde tenemos un manojo de nervios y cabe la posibilidad de que el mio este pequeño… eso duele en muchos sentidos…

BUENO.

Tambien tuve un bloqueo mental masivo. Estoy sufriendo porque aun no se como continuar una escena en el fic y… y… y… me quiero dar un tiro… -llora- asi que ténganme paciencia por favor.

Vuelvo a decir, NO mandare a la mierda el fic, NO abandonare la OTP, NO me quedare sin mano, solo me atrasare. Y siento que es bueno que lo sepan.

En serio, si comprenden mi situación estare BASTANTE agradecida por ello, y si me tienen paciencia LAS/LOS AMARE, les debo mucho y no se como pagarlo.

En fin, gracias de todas formas si leyeron este aviso, si quieren dejen un review, obvio, no debe ser específicamente de este tema, puede ser del fic completo, de mis otros one shots, de lo que me salió mal en el fic –el rey ortografia me quiere mandar a degollar-, que comieron la otra semana, que hicieron cuando leyeron este anuncio, bueno, en resumen DE LO QUE SEA, las/los reto a que me escriban lo mas bizarro que se les venga a la mente…

Vamos, se que tiene imaginación de sobra~ -hago esto para tener un "poco" mas de cercanía con las personas que leen mi trabajo-

Otra vez, LAMENTO a ver roto ilusiones –no lamenta nada- de hecho tengo algunos proyectos que no están PARA NADA conclusos, y otro que estoy haciendo con mi hermano… sus ideas me hicieron llorar en todos los idiomas. Pero al paso que va ese, creo que lo publicaremos alrededor de diciembre o en el 2017, es una pena ya que él tiene unas ideas muy increíbles, pero son bastante oscuras… le dije mi opinión sobre sus ideas, y bueno… creo que lo hice reflexionar. –se durmió cuando le dijo todas sus opiniones- pero bueno, ¿Por qué rayos echar mas mierda en la mierda?

Bueno, bueno… ese es otro tema a tratar. Ahora ando de lisiada, el fic se retrasa y es lo único que importa.

Gracias de nuevo, -se siente el maldito hongo de Too- y espero llegar a desbloquearme completamente de esa escena que no me deja ser.

LAS/LOS QUIERO MUCHISIMO!, GRACIAS POR TU ATENCION!~

 **Lonardi -la lisiada-**


	8. Chapter 7

**Advertencias:**

 **-Terminado a las 5 a.m.**

 **-Errores que ni siquiera Word me dijo que existían.**

 **-Corto.**

 **-END MY MISERY.**

 _Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basket no me pertenece, tampoco los personajes, son del señorito Fujimaki, yo solo les creó una cosa bonita a mi pareja favorita._

* * *

6

El silencio se arraigó en la biblioteca.

Seijuro solo podía percibir la respiración del peli celeste en su lastimada espalda. Emanaba un aroma dulce, suave, apacible y terso. No quería despegarse de él aunque los mismísimos demonios quisieran hacerlo. Se sentía como en un paraíso. El toque de Kuroko se sentía tan real, tan honesto, tan perfecto. Las palabras no bastaban para explicar estos sentimientos, esto no le bastaba al peli rojo. Y ni siquiera podía permitir que su Tetsuya se sintiera culpable.

Nunca en la vida permitiría que se volviera a sentir de esta manera.

"¿Eh?"

‒Por favor, no te preocupes por cosas innecesarias Kuroko. –Akashi tomó la mano que rodeaba la parte de su torso.

‒Le cause esto a Akashi-kun, ¿no es verdad? –El músico frunció las cejas ante las palabras del peli celeste.

‒Eso no es verdad. –Apretó con más fuerza la pálida mano de Kuroko, pero este la quitó de inmediato, soltando completamente al peli rojo, y causando que este girara de espaldas dirigiéndole una mirada confusa.

El celeste dio un paso hacia atrás y levanto su mirada con un ligero e imperceptible rubor en sus blancas y redondas mejillas, Akashi no negaba que le parecía bastante linda esa expresión por parte del pequeño, pero esa mirada era la expresión de la palabra _culpa_ en todo su esplendor. Esto le partía su alma en dos, solo quería abrazarlo, reconfortarlo, susurrarle al oído que todo estará bien y besarlo.

Besarlo hasta ahogarse, fundirse en esos rosados belfos y ser parte de ellos, convirtiéndose en uno solo.

"¿Pero… qué…?"

‒No mientas Akashi-kun, yo te lo eh provocado. –En los celestes ojos de Kuroko se podían divisar unas lágrimas de odio y desprecio hacia su persona, pero sobretodo de negligencia.

El ambiente comenzó a ponerse denso, aunque ese oji azul no mostrara sus sentimientos a diario, al hacerlo, podía cambiar radicalmente la atmosfera del lugar, y eso, era algo difícil de causarle efecto al violinista.

‒Tetsuya –Miraba con curiosidad ese rostro blanco y perfectamente fino‒ No fue tu culpa.

‒Mientes.

‒No lo hago.

El peli celeste desvió la mirada, Akashi naturalmente pensó que su Kuroko aun no le creía del todo.

‒Si estoy de esta forma, o peor, son por mis propias decisiones Kuroko, tú no tienes nada que ver con todo esto. –El peli rojo mantuvo la mirada firme.

Al escuchar esto último, Kuroko sintió una corriente eléctrica pasando por su espalda, ¿miedo?, ¿culpa?, ¿emoción?, ¿qué fue eso?

Si algo sabía muy bien Tetsuya era que, el cuerpo jamás mentía.

‒¿A qué te refieres? –La voz se le empezaba a quebrar.

‒¿A qué me refiero? –El músico se levanto de su asiento, posándose enfrente del peli celeste, quedando cara a cara‒ A que Kuroko no debe sentirse culpable por lo que me suceda. –Acarició su mejilla lentamente.

‒Déjame ayudarte, Akashi-kun.

"Estoy sudando más de lo normal, esto no es bueno…"

‒Lo lamento Kuroko, no te lo puedo permitir.

"Mis piernas no responderán por mucho más tiempo"

‒¿Por qué?

"No aguanto más"

‒Lo lamento… Kuroko…

El músico, en un último suspiró, sonrió a su pequeño peli celeste, dedicándole una última mirada de calidez, no era bueno en ellas, pero, quería intentarlo.

‒¡Akashi-kun!

―

‒Pero mamá, esta nueva canción la compuse para ambos.

‒Lo siento cariño, tu padre… bueno, ya sabes cómo es en el trabajo.

El pequeño agacho su mirada en una señal de desilusión.

‒Pero yo estoy aquí para escucharte todo el tiempo del mundo, mi pequeño Sei.

La mujer tomó de la barbilla al infante y poso su mirada en ella.

Ahí estaba.

Justo ahí.

Esa mirada que era la representación de amor.

‒Sí –Sus mejillas se tornaron rosadas‒ gracias mamá –Sonrió de oreja a oreja‒ yo se que estarás siempre aquí para escucharme –El pequeño peli rojo cerró los ojos y volvió a sonreír, pero esta vez mostrando sus pequeños y tiernos dientes de infante.

De un golpe, un joven peli rojo se levanto de lo que creía que era una cama, haciendo que una jaqueca horrible atravesara por su cabeza.

‒Bastante tiempo si soñar con ella. ‒Susurró bajo el peli rojo.

Pero, la pregunta del millón atravesó por su mente, como si un rayo hubiera partido en dos su testa, ¿en dónde se encontraba?

‒Este cuarto… ‒Examinó el cuarto con lentitud, era pequeño, cómodo, pero algo llamó su atención. Podía reconocer perfectamente esa almohada en su costado‒ ¿Kuroko?

Se sentía bastante confundido, ¿en serio estaba en el cuarto de su peli celeste?, suspiro fatigado, había tenido otro día bastante agotador, así que aprovecho, solo un poco de la situación, y se recostó en la cama, cerrando sus parpados instintivamente.

Pero mientras los pensamientos comenzaban a desbordar por su cabeza, un tosco sonido se escucho al otro lado del cuarto. Justamente en la entrada del cuarto.

‒¿Ya despertase cariño? ‒Esa voz era bastante conocida, ¿en donde la había escuchado?

‒Sí. ‒Contesto en voz intermedia.

‒Voy a pasar ‒La puerta se abrió.

Era la madre de Kuroko, y traía consigo una bandeja de comida.

El peli rojo no se podía sentir más confundido, ¿qué hacia su suegra?

‒¿Cómo te sientes Seijuro? ‒Colocó la bandeja de comida en la mesita de noche del costado izquierdo.

‒Bien, eso, creo… ‒Llevo una de sus manos hasta su faz.

‒¿Te duele la cabeza Amor? ‒La madre miro con preocupación al peli rojo.

‒Un poco, pero nada de qué preocuparse ‒Sonrió.

‒De todas formas te traeré un medicamento para tu cabecita. ‒La madre toco la frente del peli rojo dedicándole una sonrisa.

"¿Por qué me siento horrible cuando me trata de esta forma?"

‒Se lo agradezco ‒Suspiro‒ ¿Me podría responder algo?

‒¿Hm? ‒Asintió mientras quitaba su mano de la frente de este.

‒¿Por qué estoy aquí? ‒Pregunto el peli rojo.

‒Oh, bueno, Tetsuya me llamó, y me dijo que te habías desmayado ‒Sonrió burlescamente‒ Nunca había escuchado a mi hijo tan preocupado. ‒La peli celeste poso su mirada en la del peli rojo.

‒Lamento haberlos preocupado a ambos. ‒Hizo un intento de reverencia en la cama.

‒No es nada, tienes suerte de que hoy fuera día libre en mi trabajo ‒Sacudió los cabellos peli rojos del músico.

‒¿Y Kuroko? –Pregunto el peli rojo.

‒¿Ah?, ¿Y ese cambio de nombre? –Soltó la cabellera del adolescente.

‒Es un cambio que, bueno… decidí hacerlo.

La peli celeste quedo en silencio analizando al joven detenidamente.

‒Se quedo en la escuela, tenía que terminar algunas cosas. –Se levanto de la cama.

‒Ya veo… ¿Cuánto tiempo llevo aquí?

‒Solo 1 hora querido ‒Sonrió.

‒Lamento ser una molestia, pero, ¿podría usar su teléfono? ‒Se acomodo en la cama.

‒Por supuesto, está en tu costado. –Apunto al objeto.

‒Gracias. –Tomo el teléfono que estaba en la mesita derecha.

‒Descansa todo lo que necesites Seijuro. ‒Le dedico una sonrisa de despedida al músico mientras estaba saliendo del cuarto.

Akashi solo asintió. Marco rápidamente al número, casi conteniendo su respiración. El teléfono comenzó a sonar hasta que una voz se escucho al otro lado.

‒Residencia Akashi.

‒Eric, soy yo.

‒¿Amo Seijuro?... ¿¡Sabe la hora que es!?

La línea quedo en silencio.

‒¡Amo Seijuro!

‒Me alegra escucharte a ti Eric. ‒El peli rojo sonrió.

‒… ¿Seijuro? –La voz del mayordomo comenzaba a apaciguarse.

‒Necesito que me recojas en casa de un amigo.

La línea volvió a quedarse en silencio, "¿¡Amigo!?"

‒Eric, ¿me escuchaste?

‒Sí… ‒Hizo una pausa bastante larga– ¿Cuál es la dirección?

‒El chofer la conoce, yo en estos momentos no puedo recordarlo. –La voz del músico se escuchaba cansada.

Un suspiro salió por la bocina del teléfono‒ Buscare al chofer, desde las cuatro no lo eh visto.

‒Está bien.

‒¿Y estas en un lugar confiable?

El peli rojo cerró sus ojos sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro.

‒Es como el paraíso.

La línea quedo por tercera vez en silencio.

‒Me daré prisa en llegar lo más rápido por usted, amo Seijuro, me está preocupando.

‒Gracias. –Corto la llamada.

Acomodo el teléfono en la mesita de noche, y se recostó en la cama, dejando caer su cuerpo.

‒¿Seijuro-san? –La voz maternal volvió a resonar al otro lado de la puerta.

‒Puede pasar. –Se sentía raro diciendo ese tipo de frases en una casa ajena.

‒¿Ya llamaste? –Entro a la habitación.

‒Sí, vendrá pronto por mí, muchas gracias y lamento el molestarla.

‒¡Pero mira que monada de clase! –Tomo una de las mejillas del peli rojo‒ creo que por nada eres un Akashi, y un violinista reconocido.

‒Pod, favod, no diga edad codad –La madre aun tenía sus dedos aplastando las mejillas de este.

‒¡Y además, es tan modesto! –Esta vez tomo ambas mejillas.

‒Fod fafov, fade… -Las mejillas le comenzaban a arder.

‒Mamá, ¿Qué estás haciendo?

La madre continúo aplastando más y más las mejillas del músico.

‒¡FUFODO, ADUFA! –Suplicaba ayuda el de las mejillas aplastadas.

‒Oh. –La madre miro al peli rojo y pudo observar que sus ojos apuntaban hacia alguien.

Entonces giro de espaldas y encontró a su querido hijo Kuroko posado en la cornisa de la puerta, observándolos curiosamente, ya que, no acostumbraba mirar a su progenitora asesinando a un conocido con ese ataque mortal. Y sabía perfectamente cómo se sentía que le estuvieran haciendo eso, se apiado del alma de Akashi.

‒Bienvenido amor. –Sonrió alegremente.

‒Buenas tardes mamá, ¿podrías soltar las mejillas de Akashi-kun por favor?, está agonizando. –Entro al cuarto y coloco su mochila a un lado.

‒De acuerdo. –Puso un puchero y libero al peli rojo, causando que este suspirara aliviado‒ Veo que ya terminaste tus deberes en la escuela, ¿quieres algo para comer?

‒Luego comeré algo. –Se despojo de la corbata de su cuello.

‒Está bien. –Le dedico una tierna sonrisa y se levanto al mismo tiempo de donde estaba Seijuro- ¿No necesitas nada más Seijuro?

‒No, ya hizo suficiente, se lo agradezco. –Masajeaba sus mejillas al decir esta frase.

‒En ese caso creo que me retiro, Kuroko, ¿podrías encargarte de él mientras no estoy? –Le dirigió la mirada al peli celeste.

‒No hay problema, pero, ¿A dónde vas? –Las cejas de Kuroko expresaban suma confusión.

‒Tengo que ir a ver a tu abuela, ya volvió a tener derecho a tener visitas.

‒Oh, ya veo. –Desvió la mirada y se quito la camiseta de su escuela.

La madre comenzó a sacar la ropa sucia de su hijo, mientras que este le ayudaba sacando una canasta del ropero, dándosela a la progenitora.

‒Gracias cariño. –Le dio un beso en la mejilla –Nos vemos Seijuro. –Esta agito la mano alegre recibiendo por parte del peli rojo una sonrisa y una despedida de vuelta.

‒Vaya con cuidado.

La puerta del cuarto se cerró dejando a ambos adolescentes solos y hasta un cierto punto, incómodos. El celeste se coloco una camisa manga larga. Solo para asegurar.

‒¿Y cómo te sientes Akashi-kun? –Se acerco hasta la parte de enfrente de la cama.

El peli rojo tomo uno de los emparedados que estaban en la mesita de noche, y mientras lo comía, poso la mirada en el peli celeste.

‒Mucho mejor. –Sonrió al terminar el primer bocado.

‒Me alegro por ello.

El único sonido que se podía percibir eran los mordiscos que Akashi le daba al emparedado. El peli celeste no podía apartar la vista de las partes vendadas del músico, eran hipnóticas, pero sabía muy en el fondo que no era correcto quedarle mirando a Akashi de esa forma, era irrespetuoso y grosero. Pero no soportaba ver esas vendas en su cuerpo… no lo podía… soportar…

El peli celeste parpadeo varias veces.

‒Bueno, creo que mejor te dejo descansar. –Kuroko camino hasta la puerta del cuarto‒ Estaré en la cocina si me necesitas Akashi-kun.

‒Kuroko. –El peli rojo interrumpió al celeste‒ ¿Puedo acompañarte a comer?

Tetsuya había quedado justo en frente de la puerta, sus movimientos se habían detenido completamente y un escalofrió corrió por sus hombros.

‒¿No te lastimaras Akashi-kun? –Estaba algo preocupado por el estado del músico, ¿Qué tal si aun estaba agotado y colapsa en medio comedor?

‒Ya te dije que estoy bien Kuroko. –La voz del peli rojo sonaba firme, reiterando que ya estaba en perfecta salud.

‒Pero Akashi-kun… -Miro suplicante al peli rojo, no quería esforzarlo aun mas.

El peli rojo miro a Tetsuya y en sus ojos celestes desbordaban litro y litro de preocupación máxima, era suficiente con el susto que le dio en la biblioteca.

‒Entiendo, lo siento Kuroko, tú ve a comer algo. –Le dedico una tierna sonrisa.

Kuroko permaneció parado por un momento. Sin más que avisar, salió del cuarto, dejando un poco desconcertado al peli rojo.

‒Necesito ir al baño… ‒El músico hablo con toda la calma posible, si se alteraba tan siquiera un poco, todo su relleno jugoso podría salirse de inmediato, recordaba haber visto un baño en el cuarto de su amado.

Trato de levantarse, sentía el cuerpo totalmente molido, como si una planadora hubiera pasado encima de él sin piedad alguna, o como si se hubiera involucrado en una de esas salvajes luchas a cuerpo completo. Sus piernas palpitaban al igual que su rostro, su espalda ardía bastante y sus dedos estaban totalmente dormidos. Incluso con tanto vendaje, el dolor nunca se iba.

Se dirigió a una de las puertas que estaban en el cuarto de Kuroko, rezaba internamente de que fuera un baño. Le urgía entrar a uno.

Al abrir la puerta de color negro, pudo mirar un pequeño baño. Azul con blanco, unos colores muy puros para él.

Mientras tanto, Kuroko se encontraba calentando su comida en el microondas, esas sobras del restaurante que su madre fue ayer si pudieron servir a finales de cuenta. El microondas aviso finalmente que la comida ya estaba caliente y lista para que la sacaran.

El celeste tuvo muchísimo cuidado en sacar la comida del microondas, había tenido muchas experiencias con ese microondas y no quería hacer una nueva. Tomo un tenedor del cajón de los cubiertos, y saco una botella de agua. Las llevo entre sus brazos y se dirigió hasta su cuarto.

‒Espero que a Akashi-kun no le moleste.

Kuroko al entrar al cuarto, lo primero que observa es que Akashi ya no está en la cama.

"Tal vez fue al baño."

Era lo único lógico que se le podía ocurrir, no podía salir por otro lado, a menos que haya saltado por la ventana.

"Eso es imposible."

…

"Bueno, también estamos hablando de Akashi-kun."

El celeste dejo su comida en el escritorio que tenía cerca de la ventana, y solo abrió un poquito las cortinas al igual que el vidrio de la ventana, solo, quería estar seguro de su teoría.

" _Hush little baby, don't say a word, mama's going to buy you a mockingbird…"_

"¿Akashi-kun?"

" _If those mockingbirds don't sing, mama's going to buy you a diamond ring…"_

"Él… está cantando…"

" _If that diamond ring turns to brass,_ _mama's_ _gonna buy you a horse and cart…_ _"_

"Recuerdo haber escuchado esa canción…"

" _And if that horse and cart fall down,_ _You'll still be the sweetest little baby in town."_

La puerta del baño se abrió, dejando al descubierto a un Seijuro con vendas nuevas y limpias, pero, algo sorprendido, ¿él no estaba comiendo?

‒Kuroko.

‒Yo… te quería acompañar a comer aquí para que… no tuvieras que moverte… ‒Las mejillas del celeste se tornaron un poco rosa.

‒¿Cuánto tiempo llevas ahí? –Aunque hablo como si no le importara, dentro de él se podía escuchar a kilómetros como estaba explotando de ansiedad.

‒…Llegue a escucharla toda… ‒Sabia que se refería perfectamente a su canción.

‒Ya veo… ‒El músico coloco una mano en sus labios.

Así que la escucho. Es algo grave, pero, puedo confiar en él, para empezar, ¿a quién le diría que aun a mis años de puberto canto canciones de cuna?

‒Me encanto tu canción Akashi-kun.

Mientras el peli rojo se mataba mentalmente, la voz de Kuroko lo trajo una vez más a la realidad. Pero, esta vez fue diferente. Era una realidad, apacible, tierna y pacífica. Incluso, parecía que no existía algo tan maravilloso como esto.

‒Gracias, Kuroko. –Agacho un poco la mirada.

‒Pero, ¿Akashi-kun la compuso? –los pequeños ojos celestes de Kuroko mostraban una gran curiosidad por saberlo.

Seijuro lo miraba atentamente, ¿Cómo alguien podía tener unos ojos como esos?

Él no debía existir.

Él, no debería estar en un mundo tan cruel como este.

‒Solo quiero protegerte…

‒¿Eh? –El celeste escucho un pequeño susurro por parte del peli rojo, pro, lamentablemente no pudo escucharlo.

‒Yo no la compuse, Kuroko. –Le sonrió de oreja a oreja a su pequeño amado.

‒Oh, y, ¿entonces quien es el compositor? –La mirada de Tetsuya emanaba suma inocencia y enorme curiosidad, parecía que le había encantado esa canción.

‒Mi madre. –Su sonrisa no se borro para nada del mundo, le enorgullecía decir esa simple frase.

‒¿Te la cantaba de pequeño? –Pregunto el peli celeste.

‒Me la cantaba todas las veces que debía irme a dormir. –La melancolía comenzó a esparcirse por su rostro y su pecho.

‒Ya veo, es, muy, muy linda Akashi-kun, tu madre debe componer música al igual que tu.

‒Ya no, se retiro hace tiempo.

‒Hm… tu familia se escucha bastante interesante. –Sonrió.

‒La tuya también lo es Kuroko. –Comenzó a caminar hasta la cama del celeste.

‒Entonces, ¿vamos a comer? –Se sentó encima de la cama con su bandeja de comida en mano.

‒Sí. –El oji azul se sentó en su escritorio y comenzó a comer.

El tiempo paso bastante rápido, ambos pasaron la tarde entera hablando sobre esto y aquello, el futuro, sus sueños, y sus cosas favoritas. Kuroko había olvidado que tenían algunas cosas en común con Akashi, tanto algunos libros como algunos gustos musicales. Bueno, en realidad ambos no tenían un genero en especifico, solo escuchaban las canciones que les gustaba, sin darle a la discriminación.

Pero entonces, el timbre de la puerta sino.

‒Hm… a finales de cuenta si tardo un tiempo… ‒Comento el peli rojo observando el reloj de pared que estaba posado en el cuarto de Kuroko.

‒Vamos, Akashi-kun.

El peli celeste ayudo a Seijuro para levantarse de la cama, este, dichoso, se dejo ayudar por su querido ángel.

‒Entonces Kuroko, ¿no te gustaría ir a comer mañana conmigo? –Le pregunto el peli rojo mientras caminaban hacia la entrada de la casa.

‒Oh, bueno… no lo sé… aun tengo algunas cosas que hacer mañana, y además, tienes que reposar de tus cicatrices. –Tetsuya tenía un punto a favor.

‒Oh, por cierto, gracias por dejarme usar las vendas de tu baño, mañana te las pagare.

‒No hay necesidad Akashi-kun, créeme que es mejor que se quede de esta forma.

‒Bueno, tampoco me iré sin haberte dejado algo a cambio de tu compañía y hospitalidad, al menos, acepta mi invitación a comer. –Seijuro le sonrió de una forma dulce, pero manipuladora, la típica sonrisa que utilizaba para sus caprichos.

‒… ‒Y Kuroko en cierto modo comenzaba a descubrirla‒Esta bien, Akashi-kun, mañana podemos ir a comer.

‒Perfecto, vendré por ti a la 1 p.m –Estaba a punto de abrir la puerta pero se volvió a girar al pequeño celeste‒ Puedes llevar también a tu mamá. –Le dedico otra sonrisa.

‒Oh, bueno, veré si puede ir a esa hora, muchas gracias.

‒No, gracias a ti… ‒El peli rojo cerró los ojos y la sonrisa de su rostro no se quebró en ningún momento- Kuroko.

El peli celeste quedo helado por un segundo‒ No hay nada de que agradecer, Akashi-kun. –Sonrió de una manera inconscientemente tierna, en la cual provoco un ligero rubor en el peli rojo‒ Por cierto, ¿puedes mandarle mis saludos a tu mamá y decirle que me encanta como compone?

El violinista quedo inmóvil, ¿Cómo debería actuar en tal situación?, ¿Cómo le podría decir a su hermoso ángel la realidad?

La fría, cruel, y sádica realidad.

Odiaba esta realidad.

‒Por supuesto, yo le diré de tu parte, Kuroko. –Dijo calmado el violinista.

Tetsuya sonrió, pero esta vez tenía un rubor en sus mejillas, y un brillo especial en sus ojos, algo que hasta ahora, el músico se había dado cuenta. Y le llego la interrogación…

¿¡QUE EXPRESION DE KUROKO NO ES LINDA!?

‒Podrías invitar también a tu madre, Akashi-kun.

‒Lo siento, ella tiene algunos compromisos.

‒Oh… está bien entonces… por favor ve con cuidado Akashi-kun. –Hizo una pequeña reverencia el peli celeste.

Akashi mientras más miraba a ese tierno, generosos y adorable Kuroko, no podía evitar comérselo a besos ahí mismo. Esa fragancia a dulce con lavanda, ese tierno aroma a galleta y ese precioso color de sus labios. Esas pequeñas fresas era lo que mataba a Seijuro.

Tomo del mentón a Kuroko, recorrió su mano por todo su rostro, el pequeño le miraba algo confundido, no lo culpaba, que un extraño te empezara a tocar toda la cara era un tanto, sospechoso, pero, por ahora, ¿a quién le importa?

Levanto el flequillo de Tetsuya y le implanto sus labios en esa blanca y dulce frente. Y en efecto, Kuroko sabia dulce, era una mezcla entre vainilla y moras, pero lo mágico de su fragancia era que, no te empalagaba.

‒Gracias, Kuroko.

El violinista fulmino a Kuroko con la mirada por última vez y un color rojo comenzaba a apoderarse del pequeño rostro angelical que portaba Tetsuya.

‒Me voy, te espero mañana.

Sin una palabra más, el músico salió de la casa, dejando atrás de él a un pequeño pálido totalmente rojo.

¿Sera… fiebre?

Esto se preguntaba Kuroko mientras tocaba sus mejillas y su nariz.

"Akashi-kun…"

―

‒Lamento bastante el retraso amo Seijuro, no encontraba al chofer en ninguna parte.

Quedo en silencio.

‒¿Amo Seijuro?

Eric se comenzaba a preocupar aun más.

‒Amo Seijuro. –Puso su mano en la cabeza del violinista‒ ¿Se encuentra bien?

El peli rojo reacciono ante el toque de Eric, lo miro a los ojos y una sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios.

‒En realidad no, Eric. –Comento tranquilo, quitando la mano del mayordomo de su cabeza.

‒¿Le puedo ayudar en algo?

‒Sí, llévame con mi madre por favor.

El mayordomo quedo en silencio, solamente la visitaba alrededor de 2 veces al año. Si era la cuarta vez que la visitaba, algo iba bastante mal con el joven Seijuro.

‒Está bien, amo Seijuro. –Prefería no replicar a las órdenes en las que involucraran a la señora Akashi, si su hijo quiere verla, no podían negárselo.

Eric estaciono el auto bastante cerca de la entrada, no habían muchas personas así que esto sería fácil y rápido.

Seijuro camino con una orquídea y con amapolas de adorno, y la encontró ahí, donde siempre ah estado y estará.

La tumba de su madre.

Ella siempre pidió que fuera una lápida pequeña y simple, al igual que las de sus vecinos, nunca le agradado eso de los lujos y el derroche de dinero, y eso, era lo que más amaba Seijuro de su madre.

Ella era bondadosa, tierna, generosa, amable, justa, simple y perfecta.

‒Buenas noches, madre. –Coloco el pequeño ramo de flores en la lapida‒ Traje tus flores favoritas…

Una corriente de aire cruzo por el este, haciendo que el cuerpo de Seijuro sufriera un escalofrió, pero, no cambio su expresión en ningún momento. Era fuerte ente las personas que amaba.

‒Madre, ¿recuerdas la canción _Hush little baby_? –Se dio una palmadita en la frente‒ como no la recordarías, si tú misma la hiciste. –Una sonrisa melancólica abordo su rostro‒ bueno, un amigo me escucho cantándola… ¿recuerdas cuando la cantábamos juntos?, aun puedo recordar tu preciosa voz en mi cabeza. –Cerró los ojos un momento e inhaló bastante aire‒ bien, él, te manda saludos y, le encantó tu canción… ‒Suspiró algo tosco‒ siendo realistas, ¿a quien no le agrada tus canciones?, están llenas de vida, son perfectas, armónicas, pacificas, preciosas, y…

Una gota cayó en la lapida de la señora Akashi.

¿Cuándo me arrodille?, ¿Cuándo empecé a poner mi cara tan cerca de la sagrada lapida de mi madre?, ¿Cuándo empecé a llorar?

‒Amo Seijuro… ‒Eric se encontraba buscando a Akashi, a veces lo podía perder de vista.

El peli rojo se levanto rápidamente y sacudió su ropa, y limpio las lagrimas que habían salido de sus ojos.

‒Aquí estoy Eric.

El mayordomo por fin pudo detectar en donde estaba el peli rojo, entonces fue hasta él, pero, guardo distancia, tenía que respetar el espacio entre la familia, conocía perfectamente ese principio.

‒Gracias por traerme Eric. –El peli rojo camino hasta la salida.

‒Siempre es un placer amo Seijuro. –Siguió al peli rojo.

" _Tal vez no esté contigo en el mundo físico, tal vez no sientas mi presencia por mi ausencia de alma, tal vez no creas que estoy a tu lado, y, es verdad, no estoy en tu alrededor, no estoy a un lado tuyo. Estoy en una parte donde nadie me puede separar de ti, y donde nunca permitiré que me separen de ti. Estoy en tu interior_ _ **My little baby Sei**_ _."_

* * *

 _ **Lon: Sip, esta es la ironia de la vida, SIEMPRE terminare tarde un cap.**_

 _ **WUAAAA!, LAMENTO MUCHISIMO NO PODER ACTUALIZAR NI DAR SEÑALES DE VIDA!**_

 _ **FF debería tener una bandejita de actualizaciones para avisar que no subirán cositas xD!, oh tal vez la tenga pero no se donde es :'0**_

 _ **Bien, aquí esta cap nuevo!, sip, dormi hasta las 5 escribiendo todo esto, y, es corto a mi parecer… PERO ESTA ACTUALIZADO!, ni siquiera sabia en que iba a acabar este cap :'v**_

 _ **Y durare muchísimo más en actualizar linduras, entre a la preparatoria y… me suicidare de tantas tareas…**_

 _ **PERO PENSARE EN USTEDES :'D**_

 _ **Le agradezco a la señorita Kurama que me alentó a escribir esto, ya que le dije que iba a continuar ya no me importaba cuanta tarea me dejara el profe gordo :'1**_

 _ **Les mando besitos y espero que les hayan gustado el cap pequeñito!**_

 _ **MUA MUA!**_ _*_ _。ヾ_ _(_ _｡u_ _ｖu_ _｡_ _)_ _ﾉﾞ_ _*_ _。_


	9. Lon da señales de vida

Hey, sup'.

Lon reportándose desde lo más recóndito de su vida.

Oh lord… sinceramente no quiero saber cuánto tiempo eh dejado este fic sin continuar.

Seré sincera, lo había olvidado continuarlo y me siento bastante mal al respecto.

Um, si! Yey! Estoy en la preparatoria que quería quedar!, pero están las tareas como para morirse, ahora mismo estoy escribiendo mientras hago una. Revise mi correo y mire que alguien comenzó a stalkearme, y pues me puse nostálgica y comencé a ver los caps antiguos y las notas que les dejaba, heh, que tiempos.

Bueno, no estoy totalmente segura de terminar con este fic, o continuarlo mejor dicho, si digamos continuarlo, porque de terminarlo si quiero terminarlo, pero, la escuela me traga viva, con eso de que estoy en la tarde, pues solamente llego de la escuela y hago la tarea hasta las 3 a.m., y pues duermo, despierto a las 10 y pues el día ya no me alcanza yisus.

Pero, quiero que sepan que no abandonare la idea o el fic o nada, solamente debo encontrarme el tiempo y la inspiración.

Espero de corazón que comprendan esto, (sé que lo harán ustedes son un amor), y mai gat si consigo que alguien responda este mensaje pensando que continue el fic , siendo ese nivel de fiel, se gano mi corazón entero, lo juro.

Muy bien!, creo que, es todo por el momento, si tienen alguna duda, pregunta, lo que sea, díganmela!, estaré feliz de recibir alguna y tratar de contestarla!

Kurama, te amo besos.

Besos mis pequeños los adoro.

 **MUAAAAAAAAA!**


End file.
